Sans toi
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Lisbon a un homme dans sa vie, mais ce n'est pas Jane. Tout est sur le point de changer. Jane va partir, pensant que c'est le choix à faire, mais est-ce le bon?
1. 0 Prélude

Salut les amis, je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fic. Le maximum des votes était pour celle-ci, _**Unexpected consequences**_ arrivant juste après, alors ce sera la prochaine fic que je posterais.

Je voulais vous remercier tous pour les commentaires sur mon autre fic, _**L'art de la séduction**_, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour celle-ci.

Comme toujours vous avez droit à une petite explication de la fic, histoire de savoir ce qui vous attend, pour ce qui est du résumé c'est pas la peine vous l'avez déjà, alors je vais juste vous donner les chapitres, à savoir que la fic n'est pas très longue. Je ne sais pas encore comment je posterais, ce sera selon mes disponibilité, mais normalement ce sera tous les deux ou trois jours afin de laisser le temps à tous de lire et commenter.

Chapitres:

* Prélude

* Prologue

* Trop de doutes

* De lourds souvenirs

* Conséquences d'une décision trop rapide

* Les raisons du cœur

* Une vie pour une vie

* Savoir être patient

* La vie est un rêve

* Course à travers le pays

* Réapprendre à se connaitre

* Epilogue

A présent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Prélude<strong>

* * *

><p>Encore une année écoulée, encore une année sans lui, sans nouvelles. Elle l'avait cherché partout, depuis qu'il était parti, depuis qu'il avait quitté sa vie mais ne l'avait jamais trouvé. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour le retrouver, elle avait quitté son travail, elle avait quitté ses amis, sa famille. Mais il restait introuvable et cela faisait à présent deux ans. Elle ne savait pas si elle le retrouverait un jour, elle craignait bien que non, mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle finirait par le trouver et ce jour là, elle pourrait lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué, à quel point elle l'aimait et à quel point elle regrettait tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, pu dire.<p>

Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal, elle l'aimait trop pour ça, mais voilà, elle l'avait fait quand même. Elle espérait juste que le jour où elle le retrouverait il lui pardonnerait, qu'il saurait voir au fond de son cœur comme il le faisait si bien avant toute cette histoire. Elle le connaissait bien, elle pouvait même dire qu'elle le connaissait par cœur, mais en ce qui concernait les sentiments, elle n'avait jamais su y faire, pas même avec lui, surtout pas avec lui.

Patrick Jane était un homme remarquable qui savait lire les gens, et surtout elle, Teresa Lisbon. Et c'était justement ça qui avait posé un problème, il avait su voir au fond d'elle qu'elle l'aimait mais qu'elle ne savait pas quel choix faire. Et il avait fait ce choix pour elle, il était partit pour elle sans même lui en parler, sans même lui donner la possibilité de tout lui dire, de tout lui expliquer. Et maintenant elle traversait le pays dans l'espoir qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, qu'il n'ait pas trouvé une autre femme moins compliquée qu'elle à aimer.

La jeune femme posa sa tasse de café devant elle et soupira de frustration. Elle se trouvait dans l'Oregon et ne savait pas si elle pourrait continuer ainsi encore longtemps. Elle commençait à manquer d'argent, elle devait absolument trouver un travail pour s'en faire un peu et reprendre sa route, mais que pourrait-elle bien faire ? Elle n'était douée que pour une chose et elle savait que ce ne serait pas possible. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à faire autre chose et vite si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dehors, faute de pouvoir payer sa chambre de motel.

Une jeune serveuse s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire et lui remplit sa tasse de café fumant. Elle la remercia et reprit la tasse dans ses mains, histoire de se réchauffer un peu. Mais la jeune serveuse ne repartit pas comme Lisbon le pensait, elle resta face à elle, une question muette sur les lèvres.

-" Vous ne chercheriez pas du travail par hasard ?" Questionna la jeune femme, Debbie, d'après son badge.

-" Peut-être bien, mais je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais bien trouver à faire par ici" lui répondit Lisbon dans un soupir.

-" Vous pourriez travailler ici, nous recherchons une serveuse" sourit Debbie.

-" Je ne sais même pas comment faire, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

-" Vous savez, tout s'apprend, alors si vous changez d'avis, je pourrais vous aider."

-" Merci."

Debbie retourna à son travail et Lisbon resta à sa place, réfléchissant à la proposition de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, elle avait besoin d'un travail et ici ils avaient besoin d'une serveuse. Elle pourrait apprendre, peut-être même qu'elle s'en sortirait assez bien pour se faire un peu d'argent et repartir à la recherche de Jane. C'était sa seule chance de toute façon, elle ne trouverait sûrement rien d'autre avant longtemps. Elle se leva donc et alla voir Debbie qui sauta presque de joie en entendant sa réponse.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors, ça vous plait? Je continue? Si oui la suite sera en ligne Vendredi ou Samedi.<p> 


	2. 1 Prologue

Salut à tous, du moins à ceux qui lisent ma fic. Je vois que ce début vous laisse un peu perplexe et que du coup personne ne laisse de commentaire. Alors petite explication: ce début est en réalité un bond dans le temps, un bon dans le futur, qui se situ un peu plus loin dans la fic.

A présent, voici le prologue, qui lui vous donnera une meilleure idée de la fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira assez pour me laisser un petit mot, histoire que je sache si ça vaut le coup que je continue de poster cette fic ou pas.

Un grand merci à **Z2vy** et **Totosrg** pour leur commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Patrick Jane était encore une fois sur son canapé, il faisait semblant de dormir mais bien entendu il écoutait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Depuis quelques temps il trouvait que Lisbon avait changé, qu'elle était plus souriante, plus joyeuse et il aimait ça. Par contre ce qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était de ne pas être celui qui la rendait si heureuse. Il savait qu'elle voyait quelqu'un, il ne savait pas qui et elle ne lui en avait même jamais parlé, mais il le savait tout de même.<p>

Il se redressa au son si familier des pas de la jeune femme dans l'open space. Il pouvait la reconnaître entre mille, elle avait cette démarche si particulière. Il s'assit et attendit qu'elle approche de ses collègues, impatient de savoir ce qu'elle avait de si important à leur dire. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune femme de venir les voir comme ça, sans qu'il n'y ait d'enquête en question. Et en ce moment ils n'avaient rien, il ne pouvait donc s'agir que de quelque chose de personnel, ou alors elle venait pour lui reprocher d'avoir encore fait quelque chose de mal. Et il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire qui mette sa patronne en colère contre lui. De toute façon sa démarche n'avait rien de colérique, mais plutôt joyeuse, tout comme la jeune femme.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et vit son magnifique sourire et ses yeux émeraude brillants de bonheur. Définitivement quelque chose de personnel à dire.

-" Les gars, j'aimerais tous vous inviter à boire un verre ce soir" annonça-t-elle, à la plus grande surprise de ses collègues. "Je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un."

-" C'est ok pour moi boss" répondit joyeusement Van Pelt.

-" Je suis partant" confirma Rigsby avec un grand sourire.

-" J'en suis" dit Cho de sa voix habituelle.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Jane en attente de sa réponse. Lisbon plongea son regard dans le sien, souhaitant vraiment le voir venir ce soir. Elle savait qu'il ne le voudrait pas forcement, il avait ses raisons et elle le savait, mais elle espérait qu'il ferait un petit effort. Le consultant ne lâcha pas le regard de la jeune femme et pu voir à quel point elle voulait le voir venir, alors il prit sur lui et hocha la tête en signe de consentement. Lisbon lui sourit et tourna les talons pour retourner dans son bureau. Mais avant de s'enfermer, elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le groupe pour leur donner l'heure du rendez-vous et partit remplir ses rapports en retard.

Jane se réinstalla sur son canapé et tenta de ne pas penser à la soirée qui allait arriver. Il n'avait pas voulu s'y rendre, il ne voulait pas voir celui qui lui volait le cœur de la brunette, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui faire ça. Il savait qu'elle tenait à son amitié et ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ne devait pas la ternir.

Le consultant ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les souvenirs de cette soirée, deux mois plus tôt. Cette soirée qui avait changé toute sa vie, qui avait brisé quelque chose en lui, et en Lisbon sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse rien y faire. Une soirée banale qui avait basculé à cause d'un trop plein d'alcool et d'une mauvaise maîtrise de soi.

**- o -**

_Flash-back:_

_L'équipe se rendait chez un suspect, qui était bien plus qu'un suspect. Après une enquête minutieuse, il s'était avéré que le suspect, Arti Berring, était le coupable de la mort de Pamela Landry, sa petite amie. Crime passionnel, mais ils n'avaient que des théories, il leur fallait encore des aveux et pour ça, ils se rendaient chez Arti afin de l'emmener pour un interrogatoire._

_Le SUV se gara devant la maison et tout le monde sortit, se préparant pour l'intervention. Normalement tout devait bien se passer, mais on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un imprévu. Lisbon retint Jane par le bras, le prenant à part pour lui parler._

_-" Jane, on ne sait pas ce que ce type est capable de faire" commença-t-elle._

_-" En réalité on le sait bien" sourit le mentaliste._

_-" Ce que je veux dire Jane, c'est que je veux que vous restiez en retrait, je ne veux prendre aucun risque"_

_-" Vous feriez-vous du souci pour moi Lisbon?"_

_-" Oui, je ne veux pas avoir plus de paperasse que je n'en ais déjà."_

_Jane resta un moment à fixer la jeune femme, plongeant dans son regard afin de savoir ce qui se passait vraiment. Et là, il n'eu aucun doute, elle avait vraiment peur pour lui, elle avait peur que quelque chose se passe mal, qu'il puisse être en danger. Ce qui l'étonnait c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais réagit ainsi par le passé, alors qu'est-ce qui avait pu changer ? Pourquoi avoir peur maintenant alors qu'il était bien trop souvent en danger sans qu'elle n'ait réagit comme ça ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question, elle le poussa derrière la voiture et partit rejoindre les autres, lui jetant un dernier regard avant de prendre son arme._

_Lisbon se plaça d'un côté de la porte, Cho de l'autre. Rigsby et Van Pelt plus bas afin de couvrir leurs arrières. Jane resta bien caché derrière la voiture, comme le lui avait demandé sa patronne. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais depuis qu'il avait vu la peur dans son regard, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Mais tout se passa très vite, les agents n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que, lorsque Lisbon avança pour frapper à la porte, des coups de feu retentirent et la jeune femme tomba au sol, aussitôt tiré en arrière par Rigsby qui la cacha de son mieux, faisant pression sur la blessure._

_Jane sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, la peur de la perdre, la peur que la peur qu'elle avait eu pour lui, ce mauvais pressentiment ne se soit trompé et que ce soit elle qui soit en danger. Il accourut et tomba à genoux à ses côtés, prenant sa main, lui soufflant de s'accrocher. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec un sourire._

_-" Ça va aller Jane" lui souffla-t-elle._

_-" Tenez le coup Lisbon, vous devez vous battre" recommanda-t-il._

_-" Ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure."_

_-" J'espère pour vous Lisbon, je ne voudrais pas devoir expliquer pourquoi la paperasse vient de vous cette fois."_

_Ils se sourirent un peu, la tension retombant d'un coup. Rigsby les regarda, se sentant mal à l'aise de se trouver là, au milieu d'un moment comme celui-là. Pendant ce temps, Cho avait arrêté et menotté le suspect et Van Pelt avait appelé une ambulance._

_Jane accompagna Lisbon à l'hôpital, refusant de la laisser seule, prétextant qu'elle était une mauvaise patiente et qu'il allait avec elle pour aider les médecins. Mais tout le monde savait qu'en réalité il avait eu si peur de perdre Lisbon qu'il refusait de s'éloigner d'elle. Il resta avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'on l'autorise à rentrer chez elle et il lui proposa même de la ramener chez elle, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie._

_Une fois chez la jeune femme, elle lui proposa de rentrer quelques minutes pour boire un thé et ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, passant presque la nuit sur le canapé de la jeune femme. Au moment de partir, Lisbon raccompagna Jane jusqu'à la porte et ce dernier se pencha vers elle pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue. Mais une fois que ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, il ne pu s'en éloigner et glissa vers sa bouche, l'embrassant jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Il sentit Lisbon se tendre, puis lui entourer la nuque de ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi et ils marchèrent à reculons jusqu'au canapé où ils tombèrent. Et ils passèrent la nuit ensemble._

_Mais au petit matin, lorsque Jane ouvrit les yeux, il eu la surprise de constater que Lisbon ne se trouvait plus dans ses bras. Il la chercha partout et la trouva dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux. Il eu mal au cœur de la voir ainsi et s'approcha d'elle, mais lorsqu'il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, elle le repoussa._

_-" Lisbon"_

_-" Non Jane, nous avons fait une bêtise, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver et ça n'arrivera jamais plus."_

_-" Mais…"_

_-" Jane, c'était un mauvaise idée et il faut oublier."_

_Le mentaliste ne voulait pas oublier, il ne voulait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais la jeune femme semblait vraiment regretter son geste, alors il n'insista pas, alors il la laissa, rentrant chez lui le cœur brisé._

_Fin du Flash-back._

**- o -**

C'était donc la raison pour laquelle il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que la jeune femme puisse avoir un homme dans sa vie et que ce ne soit pas lui. Même s'il avait tenté de chasser les souvenirs de cette nuit, il n'y était pas arrivé et à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux le soir, il la revoyait l'embrasser, il revoyait son regard heureux d'être dans ses bras, il sentait de nouveau la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, il entendait encore les gémissements glisser de ses lèvres rouges. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier, même s'il le voulait vraiment. Teresa Lisbon avait été la seule femme depuis Angela, jamais il ne pourrait oublier ça.

Il avait tenté de reprendre le travail comme d'habitude, mais avait eu bien du mal. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, il voulait l'embrasser, lui dire à quel point il avait aimé ces moments passés avec elle. Mais elle ne le voulait pas alors il respectait son choix

Le soir arriva bien trop vite à son goût et ses collègues se rendirent au petit café du coin, lieu de rendez-vous. Il les suivit sans grande joie, ce qui n'échappa à personne. Il tenta de faire bonne figure lorsqu'il vit Lisbon arriver, suivit d'un homme. Alors c'était donc lui, celui qui avait réussi à lui prendre le cœur de la seule femme qu'il pourrait aimer pour le reste de sa vie. Un homme simple, charmant et souriant. Attentif en plus, le parfait gentleman.

Jane aurait bien voulu le détester, le haïr, mais c'était impossible. Cet homme était définitivement le rêve de toutes les femmes et il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Lisbon avait fondu pour lui, même s'il avait du mal à s'y faire. Alors il mit sa rancœur de côté et ils passèrent tous une bonne soirée. Il se montra tout aussi charmant que le nouveau petit ami de Lisbon, fit des blagues, amusa la galerie comme il savait si bien le faire et tout le monde se détendit.

Plus tard, ses trois collègues partirent. Ryan, le petit ami de Lisbon, partit à son tour et il ne resta plus que la patronne et son consultant. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, un sourire sur le visage.

-" Merci Jane" lui dit-elle.

-" Mais de quoi Lisbon ?" demanda-t-il, jouant les innocents.

-" Pour cette soirée, pour ne pas avoir fait d'histoire, pour avoir été charmant".

-" Vous le méritiez Lisbon, c'est un homme bien."

-" Oui".

-" Je suis content pour vous, vraiment."

Le silence retomba avant que Jane ne propose à la jeune femme de la raccompagner chez elle. Elle accepta avec joie et ils quittèrent le café pour se rendre à la voiture de Jane. Le trajet se fit en silence, mais il n'y avait plus de tension, le mentaliste avait vu à quel point elle était heureuse et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il n'était peut-être pas celui qui lui donnait ce sourire magnifique, mais qu'importe. Il ne voulait que son bonheur, même s'il ne devait pas en faire partie.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors, cette fois c'est mieux? Je continue ou j'arrête maintenant?<p>

Bon, je verrais selon vos commentaires mais sinon la suite arrivera Mardi. Bonne journée.


	3. Chapitre 1: Trop de doutes

Salut à tous, comment s'est passé votre week-end? Le mien comme d'habitude, boulot, boulot, boulot. C'est bête, pourquoi faut que je travail que le week-end? Enfin bon, voici le nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Si j'ai bien compris, pas mal d'entre vous sont en pleine période d'examens, alors je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance, je sais que c'est pas facile, mais ce sera plus très long.

Encore merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de commenter, **Solealuna**, **Z2vy**, **helena jane**, **lounaoma**, **Totorsg** et **caro94**.

A présent je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et, une surprise vous attend à la fin.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Trop de doutes<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane marchait dans les couloirs du CBI à la recherche de sa patronne et amie, Teresa Lisbon. Il avait besoin de lui parler, il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas, ou plus, attendre. Il devait lui dire maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne perde son courage, avant qu'elle ne prenne sa décision, celle qui risquait de lui briser le cœur.<p>

Depuis plusieurs mois, Lisbon voyait un homme tout à fait charmant. Elle l'avait présenté à ses collègues au bout d'un mois et cela faisait maintenant sept mois qu'elle était avec lui. Elle avait craint que Jane ne se montre désagréable avec cet homme, mais au contraire il avait été charmant, chose étrange venant de sa part. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais de voir la jeune femme heureuse le rendait heureux.

Mais voilà, les choses avaient beaucoup évoluées entre le couple et à présent Lisbon envisageait même de s'installer avec lui, de construire sa vie avec lui. Le consultant avait eu diverses occasions de voir cet homme sans la présence de Lisbon, Ryan étant de bonne compagnie et très sympathique. Les deux hommes avaient longuement discuté et Ryan avait fini par avouer qu'il envisageait de demander Lisbon en mariage.

Voilà ce qui avait changé. Jane se rendait compte que bientôt il allait perdre la jeune femme au profit d'un autre, qu'il avait attendu bien trop longtemps pour réaliser les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Il n'avait toujours voulu que son bonheur, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Lisbon était heureuse et ce n'était pas grâce à lui, comment pourrait-il encore la regarder s'épanouir et vivre la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé ? Il en était tout bonnement incapable.

Alors ce soir il avait prit la décision de lui avouer ses sentiments. Bien entendu il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle les accepte aussi facilement, elle risquait même de lui crier dessus, de lui reprocher de lui rendre les choses difficiles, mais il devait le faire. C'était ce soir ou jamais.

Le mentaliste trouva la jeune femme dans son bureau, tenant dans ses mains une petite boite noire ouverte qu'elle fixait avec attention. Son cœur se serra, il était arrivé trop tard, Ryan lui avait fait sa demande et il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Il avait eu tellement peur d'affronter ses sentiments, il avait hésité si longtemps qu'à présent il allait perdre la seule femme qui comptait tant pour lui. Mais il décida de quand même aller la voir, ne serait-ce que pour lui adresser tout ses vœux de bonheur.

Il entra donc dans le bureau, tapant doucement à la porte. Lisbon releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit timidement en lui montrant ce que contenait la boite. Il la regarda et laissa ses yeux dériver vers le petit bijou brillant sur un lit de velours rouge.

-" Elle est magnifique Lisbon" parvint-il à dire.

-" Je sais" répondit-elle.

-" Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" S'inquiéta-t-il en la fixant cette fois.

-" Je ne suis plus certaine de le vouloir" avoua-t-elle. "Et s'il n'était pas le bon ? Et si je me rendais compte que finalement que ce n'était pas lui que je veux ?"

-" Et qui ça pourrait bien être ?" demanda-t-il, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

-" Je ne sais pas mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit lui, il est gentil, charmant, adorable. Il trouve toujours les mots pour me faire rire, il m'apporte mon café le matin, me permet d'oublier mes journées difficiles, mais je ne pense pas avoir les mêmes sentiments que lui. Je le pensais mais je ne sais plus, je suis perdue."

Jane avait mal pour elle, il savait à quel point Lisbon voulait trouver l'homme parfait, sans forcement le chercher. Elle avait toujours été une femme à l'écoute des autres, elle avait toujours voulu prendre soin des autres au détriment d'elle-même. Mais aujourd'hui elle était perdue, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne savait plus rien. Il aurait tant voulu lui venir en aide, mais il était lui aussi un peu perdu. D'un côté, il était heureux de son hésitation, cela lui laissait la possibilité de se lancer et peut-être de gagner son cœur. Mais d'un autre côté, il était triste pour elle, il ne voulait que son bonheur et n'aimait pas la voir triste et indécise comme ça. Et même s'il avait eu envie de tout lui dire sur ses sentiments ce soir, à cet instant il ne pensait plus que ce soit le bon moment, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas maintenant qu'elle avait enfin la chance d'être vraiment heureuse.

Il s'avança encore dans la pièce, contourna le bureau et se planta devant la jeune femme qui leva les yeux vers lui, ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit après une hésitation et il l'aida à se lever, la dirigeant vers le canapé où ils prirent place. Jane lui prit la petite boite des mains et fixa la bague, puis regarda Lisbon.

-" Lisbon, si cet homme vous rend heureuse, alors vous ne devez pas hésiter" lui dit-il avec toute la sincérité qu'il avait.

-" Mais je ne sais pas si c'est avec lui que je veux vivre le reste de ma vie" continua-t-elle. "Je ne suis pas certaine de l'aimer comme il m'aime."

-" Bien sûr que vous l'aimez, vous avez juste peur de l'inconnu, c'est tout" tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

-" Et vous Jane ?" lui demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

-" Quoi moi ?" Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-" Ça ne vous fait pas peur tout ça ?" expliqua-t-elle. "Si je me marie nous nous verrons beaucoup moins, je ne serais plus aussi disponible. Je rentrerais plus tôt le soir, ne serais peut-être plus la première à arriver. Vous ne pourrez plus m'appeler au milieu de la nuit pour une raison ou pour une autre. Nos vies à tous les deux vont changer. Etes-vous prêt pour ça ? N'avez-vous pas peur ?"

Est-ce qu'il avait peur ? Oui, il avait même très peur, peur de la perdre, peur de ne pas pouvoir réaliser son rêve de vie avec elle. Mais il ne voulait pas l'obliger à tout abandonner, bonheur, famille, enfants à cause de lui. Elle y avait droit, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, il ne pouvait pas l'en priver. Alors s'il devait en souffrir, qu'importe, du moment qu'elle était heureuse.

Il savait qu'il devait lui répondre, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, du moins pas toute la vérité. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais s'il lui disait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, alors elle souffrirait et il ne voulait surtout pas lui imposer ça. Il avait assez fait souffrir de gens dans sa vie, il devait cesser de ne penser qu'à lui et penser à elle maintenant. Elle attendait sa réponse et il allait lui donner, aussi sincèrement que possible.

-" Je vous mentirais si je vous disais ne pas avoir peur" commença-t-il.

" Mais si vous êtes heureuse alors qu'importe ce que je peux ressentir."

-" Ça m'importe à moi."

" Lisbon, vous êtes ma meilleure amie et j'aurais toujours peur pour vous, mais je sais que Ryan est un homme bien, il est celui qu'il vous faut alors n'hésitez plus."

-" Et si ce n'était pas lui que je veux ?"

-" Vous dites ça maintenant parce que vous avez peur, mais vous allez vous rendre compte que c'est le meilleur choix à faire."

Jane se pencha vers elle, lentement, et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue, s'y attardant plus que nécessaire, fermant les yeux pour savourer l'instant avant de se redresser et de se lever. Il avait fait le bon choix, pas pour lui mais pour elle. Il savait qu'elle avait encore des doutes et il savait aussi qu'elle en aurait tant qu'il serait là. Alors il n'y avait qu'une solution, il devait partir pour qu'elle chasse tous ses doutes et qu'elle accepte la vie qui s'offrait à elle. Elle allait certainement lui en vouloir pendant un temps, peut-être même pendant longtemps, mais elle finirait par comprendre et l'oublierait.

-" Lisbon, vous avez envisagé de vous installer avec lui alors pourquoi avoir peur maintenant ? Pourquoi hésiter maintenant ?" demanda-t-il.

-" Je voulais bien emménager avec lui oui, mais je ne pensais pas au mariage, je ne pensais pas à un engagement si… définitif" souffla Lisbon, les yeux brillants.

-" Mais vous l'aimez et il vous aime, vous l'avez dit vous-même, il vous rend heureuse."

-" Oui, mais il n'est pas le seul à me rendre heureuse" avoua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Jane resta un moment sans voix, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle venait de lui avouer ce qu'il voulait entendre depuis bien longtemps, mais maintenant il doutait que ce soit approprié. Lisbon n'avait pas besoin de doutes supplémentaires, même s'il était heureux d'entendre ça il devait tout faire pour qu'elle comprenne que sa vie allait être celle dont elle voulait vraiment. Il allait en souffrir après tout ça, horriblement, mais c'était le mieux à faire, il devait s'effacer pour lui faciliter les choses.

-" Je vous laisse maintenant, bonne soirée Teresa" lui dit-il en se redressant.

Puis il quitta le bureau, laissant la jeune femme seule avec ses doutes, ses peurs et sa bague. Il sécha une larme qui avait furtivement coulé le long de sa joue et quitta l'étage pour se rendre dans son grenier une dernière fois. Il avait encore quelques petites choses à y prendre avant de partir pour de bon. Il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir, il ne pourrait pas la voir vivre sa vie avec un autre, mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de le faire, elle ne méritait pas ça.

Il entra dans la pièce sombre et alla directement s'installer sur son lit de fortune, de nouvelles larmes sur les joues. Mais cette fois il ne fit rien pour les chasser, il ne pouvait pas, il avait trop mal, il avait le cœur brisé. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait agit sans égoïsme, il avait fait passer le bien être de quelqu'un avant le sien. Il ne pensait pas que cela ferait aussi mal, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était trop abîmé par la vie, trop dangereux pour les gens autour de lui.

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, il sortit une feuille et un stylo et écrivit une lettre qu'il déposa ensuite sur le bureau avant de quitter son grenier et se rendre à sa voiture. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers le bâtiment, imprimant dans sa mémoire l'image de ce lieu qui avait été sa vie pendant si longtemps. Il se souvenait encore de sa première journée ici, de sa première rencontre avec la femme qui allait lui redonner le goût de vivre. Il ne savait pas à l'époque qu'il en tomberait amoureux, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais ouvrir son cœur à qui que ce soit. Mais voilà, la vie en avait décidé autrement.

Il se remémora les sourires de Lisbon, son rire, sa beauté, sa gentillesse. Mais aussi ses crises de nerfs lorsqu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, les montagnes de paperasse dont il était à l'origine. Elle serait mieux sans lui, il avait prit la bonne décision.

Le mentaliste monta dans sa voiture et démarra, s'éloignant de ce lieu où il avait passé les meilleurs moments depuis la mort de sa famille. Il regarda le bâtiment disparaître dans son rétroviseur et versa une dernière larme avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit.

**- o -**

Lisbon était à présent seule dans son bureau, tenant toujours la boite contenant la bague. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, elle ne savait pas si elle devait dire oui ou si elle devait refuser. Elle savait qu'entre Ryan et elle, les choses allaient pour le mieux, il était un homme si attentif à ses besoins, mais il n'était pas celui qui faisait battre son cœur, il n'était pas celui avec lequel elle voulait passer sa vie. Elle avait voulu y croire, elle avait vraiment voulu croire à cette vie parfaite mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge de plus, elle ne pouvait pas continuer de se voiler la face. Elle devait être honnête avec Ryan, elle devait lui dire ce qu'il en était vraiment, mais comment le lui dire ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait était heureuse avec lui mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer sans le faire trop souffrir ?

Il s'était beaucoup trop attaché à elle, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils iraient aussi loin dans leur relation, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle s'attacherait à lui comme ça. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle l'avait tout de suite trouvé attirant, charmant, d'agréable compagnie. Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois avant de devenir plus proche, même s'ils ne vivaient pas ensemble. Elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle y avait songé, mais n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de le lui demander.

Mais voilà, depuis sa discussion avec Jane, elle s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments pour Ryan n'étaient pas aussi forts qu'elle le pensait avant. Et cette demande en mariage venait tout compliquer, la faisant douter encore plus. Jane était un homme qu'elle connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps que Ryan, un homme qu'elle avait apprit à apprivoiser, qu'elle avait passé des années à aider à réapprendre à vivre. Ils avaient eu une aventure d'une nuit que la jeune femme avait tout fait pour oublier, au grand désespoir de son consultant. Et alors qu'il commençait à s'attacher encore bien plus à elle voilà qu'elle s'amourachait d'un autre homme. Jane n'avait rien dit, avait accepté tout en silence, trop heureux de son bonheur. Et elle, tellement aveuglée par sa nouvelle romance, n'avait pas vu la souffrance du seul homme qui la connaissait vraiment. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle regrettait de lui avoir dit que leur nuit était une erreur, car en fin de compte ça n'en était pas une, bien au contraire. Cette nuit avait été magique, si merveilleuse qu'elle avait eu peur et qu'elle avait voulu l'oublier.

Lisbon posa la boite sur son bureau, bien décidée à ne pas accepter et partit à la recherche de Jane. Elle avait besoin de lui parler, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait fait une erreur et lui dire que c'était lui qu'elle voulait et personne d'autre. Elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais il n'était pas trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? Elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas trop tard, pour que Jane lui pardonne son choix et qu'il accepte d'envisager quelque chose avec elle. C'était son vœu le plus cher.

Elle sortit de son bureau, s'attendant à le trouver dormant sur son canapé mais il n'y était pas. Il devait certainement être dans la cuisine à se faire un thé, il buvait beaucoup de thé, surtout lorsqu'il était contrarié. Entrant dans la cuisine, elle ne le trouva pas non plus. Elle commença à se faire du souci, elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir où il se trouvait, elle s'inquiétait toujours lorsqu'elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Elle monta alors dans le grenier, dernier endroit où elle pensait pouvoir le trouver, mais là encore elle fit chou blanc. Mais alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, elle remarqua une enveloppe sur le bureau qu'elle s'empressa de prendre et d'ouvrir pour y découvrir une lettre d'adieu de Jane.

Alors c'était bien vrai, il allait partir si elle ne faisait rien pour le retenir. Il faisait passer son bonheur à elle avant le sien, comme toujours. Elle décida de descendre au parking pour se rassurer, pour le retenir. Elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie, elle ne serait plus jamais la même sans lui. Le trajet en ascenseur lui parut plus long que d'habitude alors que rien n'était différent, si ce n'est peut-être la peur de perdre Jane. C'était bien une chose qu'elle ne pensait pas possible, pour elle Jane était un membre à part entière de son équipe, de sa famille et elle n'envisageait pas qu'il en soit autrement. Elle avait passé des années à vivre avec lui à ses côtés, en tant que collègues, mais maintenant elle voulait plus et il avait fallut que Ryan se présente avec tout son amour pour elle et sa proposition en mariage.

Lisbon fit le tour du parking, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Mais elle n'eu pas la chance de la trouver, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était partit, pour de bon. Elle avait fini par le perdre, elle n'avait pas su voir l'évidence à temps et maintenant elle ne pensait pas le revoir un jour. Ses paroles avaient été dites de façon bien claire pourtant, il lui avait fait comprendre à sa façon ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais qu'il était prêt à s'effacer pour qu'elle ait la meilleure vie possible.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu plus tôt ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle attende la proposition de Ryan pour voir qu'il n'était pas le bon, qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle aimait du plus profond de son cœur ? Pourquoi avait-elle encore tout fichu en l'air à cause de sa peur ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement être heureuse, comme tout le monde ? Mais maintenant, il n'était plus là et elle devrait s'y faire, Jane était parti et elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour il reviendrait. Il lui laisserait la chance d'avoir une vie qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir lui offrir et elle l'en remerciait, même si cela la rendait triste. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, il était trop tard. Elle n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire, mais elle ne le voulait plus, elle ne voulait pas épouser Ryan, même s'il pouvait lui offrir une vie de rêve, même s'il pouvait la rendre heureuse, car elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus capable d'être heureuse maintenant que Jane était parti.

La jeune femme décida alors d'aller voir son petit ami et de mettre fin à leur relation, en espérant qu'il ne le prendrait pas trop mal, qu'il s'en remettrait et qu'il lui pardonnerait. Ensuite, elle partirait à la recherche de Jane, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser disparaître de sa vie ainsi, elle avait bien trop besoin de lui. Il avait fallut qu'elle tente de faire sa vie sans Jane pour qu'elle se rende compte que ce n'était pas possible.

Lisbon remonta à son bureau, elle devait réfléchir à la façon logique de faire les choses, sans faire souffrir Ryan, après tout il était un homme bon, il était même un homme merveilleux. Il trouverait une femme qui méritait son amour, plus qu'elle en tout cas. Il n'aurait certainement pas de mal à trouver, il était tout ce qu'une femme pouvait rêver chez un homme.

**- o -**

Lisbon arriva chez Ryan pas moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, le stress montant en elle à chaque pas qui la rapprochait de son petit ami. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait pouvoir lui parler, elle ne savait pas comment lui avouer qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer leur relation. Elle se mentait tout comme elle lui mentait. Elle n'avait jamais voulu faire du mal à qui que ce soit, surtout pas à Ryan mais à cause de sa relation avec lui c'était à Jane qu'elle avait fait du mal. Il était le seul homme à qui elle n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal, le seul à qui elle tenait vraiment, malgré les sentiments qu'elle avait eu pour Ryan.

Lisbon posa sa tête sur le volant, complètement perdue. Elle avait encore peur, elle ne voulait pas avoir à affronter cette situation, elle préférait fuir mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle lui devait la vérité, elle n'était pas le genre de femme à fuir ses responsabilités. Elle sortit finalement de la voiture et entra dans le bâtiment de Ryan. Elle monta à son étage et frappa à la porte, attendant et redoutant qu'il n'ouvre, ce qui arriva bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Ryan apparut devant elle, posa une main sur sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Lisbon tourna la tête et la seule chose qu'il toucha fut son autre joue. Il se recula et la regarda, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle avait.

-" Il y a un problème Teresa ?" lui demanda-t-il.

-" Il faut que je te parle" lui répondit-elle.

Ryan s'écarta et la laissa passer, ce qu'elle fit pour aller directement dans le salon. Elle allait passer les pires moments de sa vie, elle le savait, mais elle devait le faire, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle ne le ferait pas souffrir, du moins pas trop.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Je me suis dis que pour une fois, je pourrais vous mettre un petit extrait du prochain chapitre, il y en aura donc un à la fin de chaque poste jusqu'à la fin. Voici donc un extrait du chapitre 2:<p>

_" Jane se trouvait sue la plage, non loin de sa maison de Malibu. Il devait partir, mais avant il avait des choses à régler certaines choses, comme la vente de sa maison. Il ne voulait pas la garder, elle le raccrochait à sa vie passée, sa vie heureuse avec Angela et Charlotte. C'était un souvenir dont il ne voulait plus, il les avait dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il ne pourrait jamais les oublier, il ne le voulait pas. Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qu'il voulait oublier était Lisbon, il ne voulait plus penser à elle. Il l'aimait beaucoup, plus qu'il ne pensait pouvoir aimer une autre femme après la mort d'Angela. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour que cela n'arrive jamais, pour que son cœur reste fermé à ce sentiment qui l'avait bien trop fait souffrir. Mais voilà, c'était arrivé et il ne pouvait plus rien y faire, si ce n'est oublier qu'il avait un jour ressentit de l'amour pour Teresa Lisbon. "_

Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne Mercredi ou Jeudi, d'ici là, encore **** pour les exams et à bientôt. Bonne journée.


	4. Chapitre 2: De lourds souvenirs

Salut à tous les amis. Je sais que je devais poster plus tôt et je m'excuse, mais depuis le retour de mon frère après 3 mois passé en France, j'ai pas eu une minute à moi.

Enfin, le principal c'est que je poste enfin non? Alors le voici ce chapitre que vous attendez depuis le début de la semaine.

Je voulais dire un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires, alors merci **Totorsg**, **Solealuna**, **Miss Elisabeth Darcy31**, **lounaoma** et **FaFii**.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>De lourds souvenirs<strong>

* * *

><p>Ryan avait fait entrer Lisbon dans le salon où la jeune femme avait pris place. A présent, il attendait de savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui dire et qui semblait être si important. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était nerveuse, qu'elle avait peur de parler et il commençait lui-même à avoir peur. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vue comme ça, elle n'était pas du genre à avoir peur, ce n'était pas la Teresa qu'il connaissait. Il constata qu'elle ne portait pas sa bague, ce qui voulait simplement dire qu'elle n'était pas pour le mariage. Il pensa alors que c'était allé trop vite, qu'elle n'était pas prête à se marier et il regretta sa demande.<p>

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et lui pris la main dans les siennes, la faisant ainsi lever la tête pour croiser son regard. Il vit qu'elle avait pleuré et il s'en voulu encore plus, pensant que tout était de sa faute, qu'il était responsable de sa tristesse et de sa peur.

-" Teresa, dis moi ce qui se passe ?"

-" Ryan, je… je crois que je ne suis pas prête pour le mariage, ce n'est pas pour moi."

-" Je suis allé trop vite, j'aurais du attendre encore un peu."

-" Ce n'est pas ça Ryan, mais il faut que je sois honnête avec toi. Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, je voulais oublier quelqu'un et tu étais si gentil avec moi. Mais ensuite, nous avons commencé à nous voir plus souvent et… je ne sais pas mais… j'aimais être avec toi."

-" Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me dire Teresa ? Je suis un peu perdu là."

-" Je… je pensais l'oublier mais… ta demande en mariage m'a ouvert les yeux et je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas continuer à te mentir et à me mentir."

Puis, elle garda le silence, attendant une réaction de sa part. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une chose facile à entendre, qu'elle venait certainement de lui briser le cœur, mais elle devait être honnête, avec lui et avec son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à lui mentir, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à le laisser croire qu'elle l'aimait alors qu'elle en aimait un autre. Elle pensait l'aimer, mais ce n'était pas vrai, elle s'était voilé la face pendant tous ces mois mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer.

Ryan se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, se repassant tout ce que venait de lui dire Lisbon. Il savait qu'il n'avait été qu'un substitut durant tout ces mois où ils étaient ensemble, il savait qu'elle avait aimé un autre homme. Mais il avait espéré qu'elle finirait pas l'aimer en retour, qu'elle oublierait cet homme pour ne penser qu'à eux et qu'ils pourraient être heureux ensemble. Il savait qui était cet homme, il savait qu'il s'agissait de son consultant, Patrick Jane. Il ne lui en voulait pas, quel homme pourrait ne pas tomber sous le charme de Teresa Lisbon ? Il était logique que Jane lui aussi soit tombé amoureux d'elle. Et lui l'avait tout bêtement demandé en mariage, tout ça sans savoir que cela lui ferait encore plus de mal que de joie.

Il se retourna vers Lisbon qui attendait toujours qu'il dise quelque chose. Il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal, qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal en sortant avec lui. Mais il savait qu'il avait quand même mal, il s'était attaché à elle, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait possible et à présent il allait devoir l'oublier. Il ne supporterait pas l'idée de la voir souffrir tout les jours avec lui si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment, il n'était pas comme ça. Il l'aimait oui, de tout son cœur, mais il voulait encore plus son bonheur, même si cela voulait dire que ce serait avec un autre. Par chance, il connaissait cet autre et c'était un homme bien, un home très bien qui saurait la rendre heureuse, si seulement Teresa lui disait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Et si elle avait besoin d'aide pour ça, il serait là, il serait toujours là pour elle. Il reprit donc place à coté d'elle et lui pris les mains.

-" Teresa, je ne t'en veux pas du tout" la rassura-t-il. " Je t'aime, vraiment, mais si tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi alors vas retrouver Jane."

-" Ryan…" tenta-t-elle.

-" Non, écoutes-moi Teresa. Tu aimes Jane, je le sais depuis le début, j'avais quand même l'espoir que tu finirais par l'oublier mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Alors si tu le veux bien, je serais ravi d'être ton ami."

-" Je suis désolée Ryan. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais tu as raison, je l'aime."

-" Il faut que tu lui dises, sinon tu risques de le regretter."

-" Mais je ne peux plus le faire, il est partit, ce soir après avoir vu la bague il est partit."

Ryan était triste pour elle, il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, désemparée, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle tenait à Jane, beaucoup, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux et soudain il sentit la colère monter en lui. Comment Jane pouvait faire une chose pareille ? Comment pouvait-il l'abandonner alors qu'elle aurait tout donné pour lui ?

-" Tu sais au moins pourquoi il est partit ?" lui demanda-t-il.

-" Nous avons discuté ce soir et… ensuite il est partit. J'ai voulu le rejoindre mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est cette lettre" répondit-elle en lui tendant la lettre.

L'homme la pris dans les mains et commença sa lecture. Il n'en revenait pas, alors Jane n'était pas partit comme ça sans penser à elle mais justement parce qu'il l'aimait trop pour la forcer à faire un choix. Il était partit pour elle, tout simplement, pour qu'elle soit heureuse, pour qu'elle ait une vie parfaite, une vie qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir lui offrir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, il ne pouvait pas laisser Teresa souffrir comme ça sans rien faire. Il voulait être son amie et en tant que tel il devait tout faire pour l'aider.

-" Ecoutes Teresa je vais t'aider à le retrouver. Il ne peut pas être partit bien loin, il doit sûrement être encore chez lui."

-" Tu… tu ferais ça pour moi ?"

Elle n'en revenait pas, elle venait de lui avouer l'avoir en quelque sorte utilisé pendant tout ce temps et lui proposait de l'aider à retrouver l'homme pour lequel elle venait de le quitter. Ryan était vraiment un type bien et elle regrettait de lui avoir fait du mal. Elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante, surtout s'il lui permettait de retrouver Jane.

Dans sa joie, elle lui sauta au cou et le serra fort contre elle, lui soufflant des merci inlassablement à l'oreille. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir rencontré un homme comme lui, un homme qui était capable de faire passer son bonheur à elle avant le sien.

-" Allez viens, il est temps de le retrouver," lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils quittèrent donc l'appartement de Ryan, montèrent en voiture et partirent pour le motel de Jane. Peut-être était-il repassé par là avant de quitter la ville, sinon, ils iraient jusqu'à sa maison de Malibu. Ryan était prêt à aller aussi loin que possible pour le retrouver, du moment que Teresa était heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

**- oooo -**

Jane se trouvait sue la plage, non loin de sa maison de Malibu. Il devait partir, mais avant il avait des choses à régler certaines choses, comme la vente de sa maison. Il ne voulait pas la garder, elle le raccrochait à sa vie passée, sa vie heureuse avec Angela et Charlotte. C'était un souvenir dont il ne voulait plus, il les avait dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il ne pourrait jamais les oublier, il ne le voulait pas. Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qu'il voulait oublier était Lisbon, il ne voulait plus penser à elle. Il l'aimait beaucoup, plus qu'il ne pensait pouvoir aimer une autre femme après la mort d'Angela. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour que cela n'arrive jamais, pour que son cœur reste fermé à ce sentiment qui l'avait bien trop fait souffrir. Mais voilà, c'était arrivé et il ne pouvait plus rien y faire, si ce n'est oublier qu'il avait un jour ressentit de l'amour pour Teresa Lisbon.

Le mentaliste marcha sur la plage, se remémorant chaque jour passé avec cette femme d'exception, cette femme qui avait sut voir plus loin en lui que n'importe qui d'autre, celle qui lui avait redonné le goût de vivre, celle qui avait été là pour lui, depuis des années sans jamais rien lui demander en retour. Il l'aurait fait si elle l'avait voulu, il aurait tout fait pour elle. Mais elle avait rencontré un autre homme et elle allait se marier, il ne pouvait pas rester. Il savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui et qu'elle hésitait, qu'elle ne savait pas qui choisir, alors il le faisait pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui offrir la vie qu'elle méritait, alors il ne pouvait pas rester et la faire douter plus longtemps.

Il sortit de sa poche une photo prise quelques temps avant la rencontre de Lisbon avec Ryan, un soir où l'équipe était sortie. Ils avaient demandé à un serveur s'il voulait bien les photographier tous ensemble et le jeune homme avait accepté avec joie, ça faisait partit de son boulot. Jane avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Lisbon et celle-ci avait posé ses mains sur celles de son consultant. Sur leur droite se trouvait Rigsby et Van Pelt, souriant de toutes leurs dents et à gauche Cho, et chose étrange, il avait lui aussi un sourire. Mais Jane ne regardait pas l'objectif, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Lisbon qui avait elle-même le regard rivé sur son collègue, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux au monde.

Jane aimait beaucoup cette photo, elle était le souvenir d'une époque heureuse, d'une époque où lui et la jeune femme étaient proches, où ils s'entendaient bien, où ils pouvaient tout se dire. Il aurait tant voulu que cette période dure toujours, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et il devait faire avec. Et pour le bonheur de Teresa plus que pour le sien, il devait partir.

Il retourna vers sa maison, il avait encore quelques petites choses à prendre, des choses auxquelles il tenait beaucoup, des cadeaux de sa femme et de sa fille. Il n'avait pas gardé grand-chose, mais juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Ensuite il devrait partir, le plus loin possible, et ne jamais revenir, même si son cœur lui hurlait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Il entra dans la demeure et monta directement dans la chambre de sa petite Charlotte. Il y prit des photos ainsi que le doudou de la petite fille, celui qu'il lui avait offert juste avant le drame. Il le serra fort contre lui et laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Il lui était encore difficile de penser à elle sans pleurer mais il n'avait plus besoin de s'en cacher, de toute façon personne ne pouvait le voir.

Apres avoir mis dans un carton tout ce qu'il voulait prendre avec lui, il chargea sa voiture et retourna dans la maison prendre sa veste. Il jeta un dernier regard sur l'intérieur, se repassa encore et encore des images d'un passé lointain puis sortit. Il ferma à clé avant de rejoindre sa voiture, de monter derrière le volant et de partir, loin de cet endroit.

Il chercha un petit hôtel ou un simple motel pas trop loin. Demain matin il irait voir les différentes agences immobilières et tenteraient de vendre sa maison à un bon prix. Cela prendrait du temps et il savait qu'il devrait rester encore un peu dans le coin avant de partir pour de bon, mais il n'avait pas le choix, ce serait plus facile pour signer les papiers de la vente.

Une fois dans la chambre qu'il venait de louer, il s'installa sur le lit et sortit son téléphone de sa poche qu'il alluma. Il l'avait éteint en quittant Sacramento et constata qu'il n'avait pas moins de vingt messages manqués, sans parler des différents sms, tous de la part de la même personne, Teresa Lisbon. S'il ne tenait qu'à lui, il la rappellerait immédiatement, lui dirait qu'il s'en voulait mais qu'il devait partir pour son bonheur. Il savait qu'elle lui crierait dessus et lui demanderait de revenir, qu'ils pourraient quand même rester amis, mais il ne le pouvait pas, c'était bien trop difficile pour lui. Alors il coupa une fois de plus son portable et tenta de trouver le sommeil.

**- oooo -**

Dans la voiture, Ryan roulait en regardant de temps en temps Teresa qui tentait de retenir ses larmes. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste comme ça, cela lui faisait vraiment mal et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la consoler. La seule personne capable de ça était Patrick Jane et il fallait qu'il le retrouve au plus vite, pour le bien de la jeune femme.

-" Ne t'inquiète pas Teresa, nous allons le retrouver."

-" Je l'espère."

Ils venaient de quitter le motel de Jane où le réceptionniste leur avait apprit que le mentaliste était partit depuis plusieurs heures en disant qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Ryan avait eu mal pour elle en voyant à quel point cette nouvelle l'avait bouleversée. Alors ils avaient décidé de partir pour Malibu, peut-être qu'ils le trouveraient dans sa maison là-bas. Et depuis leur départ, Lisbon n'avait plus beaucoup parlé, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

La jeune femme s'en voulait encore pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Ryan, cet homme si bon qui avait été si gentil avec elle. Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle le quittait pour un homme qui était partit et n'avait rien laissé derrière lui. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle ne se contentait pas de faire sa vie avec lui, Ryan. Il était là pour elle, il faisait tout pour elle et elle ne voulait que Jane. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre les choix de son cœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

Soudain, une voiture passa un peu trop vite à côté d'eux et Ryan eu du mal à ne pas partir dans le décor. Il parvint malgré tout à maintenir la voiture sur la route et reprit comme si de rien n'était, mais Lisbon sentait que quelque chose allait arriver. Et elle ne se trompait pas. Devant eux, la voiture rentra dans une autre, créant un carambolage et Ryan ne pu rien faire pour l'éviter. Il braqua de son mieux mais leur voiture alla percuter celles de devant. Le bruit fut assourdissant, le bruit du métal qui se froisse, les cris des gens dans les autres voitures, et le cri de Ryan qui lui disait de s'accrocher alors qu'il tentait encore de maintenir la voiture sur ses quatre roues. Puis tout devint noir, Lisbon sentit quelque chose heurter sa tête, une autre lui écraser les jambes et tout devint noir. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Jane et elle pria pour le revoir une dernière fois.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre devrait être en ligne d'ici Lundi ou Mardi mais vois un aperçu de ce qu'il va s'y passer:<p>

_"Il rangea la photo dans sa poche et sentit le froid de son téléphone contre sa main. Il fut tenté un instant de le rallumer, d'appeler Lisbon et de lui dire de ne pas épouser Ryan, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Mais il se ravisa, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas après être partit comme il l'avait fait, pas après avoir agit comme un lâche en ne lui laissant qu'un lettre et même pas un au revoir. Il n'en avait pas le droit, il n'en avait plus le droit. Il devait s'y faire, il avait mal agit et il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il devait affronter les conséquences de ses actes, seul."_


	5. Chapitre 3: Conséquences d'une décision

Salut à tous les amis,

J'ai un peu de retard pour poster, je suis malade, foutu froid.

Je vois que cette fic ne plait pas beaucoup, ce qui rend le peu de commentaires encore plus précieux. Merci encore à **Solealuna**, **Miss Elisabeth Darcy31**, **Totorsg** et **FaFii** d'être présent à chaque chapitres.

A présent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Conséquences d'une décision trop rapide<strong>

* * *

><p>Ryan ouvrit les yeux, sa tête lui faisant horriblement mal, ses jambes repliées sous son menton. Il tourna les yeux vers le côté passager pour voir si Teresa allait bien et son cœur rata un battement. Elle était inconsciente, une plaie ouverte sur le front d'où s'échappait une quantité importante de sang. Il tenta de s'avancer vers elle pour voir si elle était toujours en vie, mais sa ceinture de sécurité l'empêchait de bouger et il avait beau tirer dessus, il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire.<p>

-" A l'aide !" cria-t-il à plein poumons dans l'espoir que quelqu'un viendrait les sortir de là.

-" J'arrive" entendit-il au loin.

L'homme se réinstalla comme il le put dans ces circonstances et attendit que l'aide arrive. Il avait mal partout, il se sentait courbaturé mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la douleur qu'il ressentait au cœur en voyant dans quel état se trouvait Teresa. Il tenta de se remémorer ce qui avait bien pu se passer, comment ils avaient atterri dans cette situation et se souvint de l'accident, de la voiture folle qui les avait dépassés, du carambolage et puis le trou noir. Et dire qu'ils étaient partit pour retrouver Patrick Jane avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et à présent ils étaient tous les deux dans cette voiture, Lisbon luttant contre la mort. Ils n'arriveraient pas à temps pour rattraper Jane, s'ils parvenaient à sortir de là.

Il entendit du bruit sur le côté et, malgré l'obscurité du soir, il distingua une tête se pencher par sa fenêtre. Il vit un homme qui cherchait à ouvrir la porte sans y parvenir. Il tenta de l'aider, en vain, il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre que d'attendre les secours.

-" J'ai appelé les pompiers et une ambulance" dit l'homme en lui tendant un tissu pour s'éponger le visage. " Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver."

-" Merci bien" le remercia Ryan.

-" Comment va votre amie ?" S'enquit de nouveau l'homme.

-" Je ne sais pas, elle est inconsciente et je n'arrive pas à m'approcher d'elle. Vous pourriez faire le tour de la voiture s'il vous plait ?"

-" J'y vais tout de suite."

L'homme sortit sa tête de la voiture et fit le tour de la voiture, qui se trouvait vraiment dans un sale état. Il réapparut de l'autre côté et passa de nouveau sa tête dans le véhicule pour voir comment allait Lisbon. Mais à l'expression de son visage ce n'était pas bon. Il chercha un pouls et souffla de soulagement.

-" Elle est toujours en vie mais… son pouls est faible."

-" Oh non, Teresa tiens le coup s'il te plait" supplia Ryan.

Ils entendirent au loin les sirènes des ambulances et l'homme sortit de la voiture pour aller à leur rencontre. Les pompiers suivirent de près et des hommes accoururent vers la voiture. Les pompiers firent une évaluation de la situation, regardèrent comment sortir les passagers sans les faire trop souffrir, mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'espoir.

Pour l'homme se serait plutôt facile, il suffisait de lui débloquer sa ceinture et de repousser le volant, et ainsi il serait libre. Mais pour la femme se serait plus compliqué. Elle avait eu moins de chance que son compagnon, en effet, son siège avait été repoussé en avant, la bloquant ainsi contre le tableau de bord. Ses jambes étaient coincées, la ceinture devrait être découpée car il était impossible d'atteindre le bouton, la portière avait également était enfoncée contre le corps de la passagère et un bout de métal avait trouvé sa place dans le flanc droit de la jeune femme. Il serait très difficile de la sortir de là sans lui faire mal, encore une chance qu'elle soit inconsciente.

Un secouriste s'approcha de la porte côté conducteur et se pencha vers Ryan qui attendait, anxieux ce qui allait se passer. Il savait que ce serait difficile de sortir Lisbon de là, mais il espérait malgré tout que tout se passerait bien. Le secouriste lui prit le bras pour prendre son pouls, puis il chercha des blessures apparentes qui pourraient poser un problème pour son extraction, mais ne trouva rien de grave.

-" Bien monsieur, nous allons vous aider à sortir de là" lui dit-il. " Vous risquez de souffrir un peu, mais nous n'avons pas le choix."

-" Ça ira, et pour Teresa ?" S'enquit Ryan.

-" Ce sera plus difficile, ce sera long mais nous allons faire de notre mieux. Il faut juste espérer qu'elle va se réveiller vite pour nous dire où elle souffre."

-" Et vous pensez que ça prendra du temps ?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

-" Je ne sais pas du tout mais je l'espère."

Le secouriste retourna vers l'ambulance pour prendre de quoi soigner le conducteur tandis que les pompiers tentaient de dégager la voie afin de le sortir de là. Une fois que l'ambulancier eut fait ce qu'il pouvait pour Ryan, les pompiers utilisèrent des écarteurs afin d'ouvrir la porte. L'opération se passa rapidement, les pompiers coupèrent la ceinture de sécurité et aidèrent Ryan à sortir du véhicule. Ce dernier fut immédiatement pris en charge par les secouristes qui l'emmenèrent dans l'ambulance à l'aide d'un brancard. Là il reçu des soins tandis que les pompiers s'occupaient de Lisbon. Mais ce fut bien plus difficile car elle était coincée de telle façon qu'il fallait avant tout retirer le toit de la voiture pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Ryan ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose, il ne pouvait qu'entendre le bruit des scies à métaux et les ordres que se lançaient les hommes sur place. Mais soudain, un cri l'alerta.

-" Elle fait une hémorragie !" hurla un des pompiers. " Il faut la sortir de là tout de suite, vite."

-" **Teresa**!" cria Ryan, encore bien plus inquiet.

Il se sentit alors un peu dans le brouillard et commença à perdre connaissance. Il n'entendit pas ce qui se passa ensuite.

**- oooo -**

Lorsque Ryan ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une infirmière ou de quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner sur l'état de Teresa et tomba sur Wayne Rigsby, un des collègues de la jeune femme. L'homme était appuyé contre la fenêtre, il semblait en pleine réflexion. Vu sa position, l'affaissement de ses épaules, le dos légèrement courbé, le front contre la vitre, Ryan eut la réponse qu'il attendait.

-" Wayne ?" Appela-t-il.

-" Oh Ryan, vous êtes enfin réveillé" souffla l'agent en se rapprochant.

" Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

-" Fatigué, j'ai mal partout et je voudrais des nouvelles de Teresa."

-" Oui, euh… et bien…"

-" Que se passe-t-il ? Elle n'est pas…"

-" Non" répondit rapidement Wayne. " Ça n'a pas été facile de la sortir de là, elle a fait une hémorragie importante et… enfin. Elle est dans le coma."

-" Et… on sait quand elle va se réveiller ?"

-" Les médecins ne veulent pas se prononcer pour le moment, ils pensent qu'avec l'étendue de ses blessures ça risque de prendre du temps. Elle n'est pas encore sortie d'affaire."

-" Comment avez-vous su pour l'accident ?"

-" Les secouristes ont trouvé sa plaque dans les affaires de Lisbon et ont appelé au CBI. Le gardien m'a contacté et je suis venu."

Le silence retomba ensuite dans la chambre tandis que Rigsby prenait place sur la chaise à côté du lit. L'agent ne savait pas quoi dire pour réconforter le petit ami de sa patronne, il n'avait jamais vraiment été doué pour ce genre de chose. Il aimait beaucoup Teresa Lisbon, elle était la meilleure patronne qu'il ait eut de toute sa carrière et il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait s'en remettre et pire que tout, il ne savait pas si Jane se remettrait de la perte d'une autre personne chère à son cœur. Il savait que leur consultant et la jeune femme étaient proches, ils étaient les meilleurs amis et ce depuis de nombreuses années. Personne ne comprenait Lisbon comme Jane le faisait et il en était de même dans l'autre sens. Lisbon avait toujours été là pour lui, le soutenant, l'aidant de son mieux à sortir de ses ténèbres. Et Wayne savait que si jamais elle ne se réveillait pas, Jane ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre et qu'il trouverait un moyen de se le reprocher. L'agent n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce lien qui les unissait, il n'avait jamais su ce qui pouvait bien les rapprocher autant, mais c'était un fait et personne ne pouvait se mettre entre eux.

Ce qui étonnait le plus le brun c'était que Jane ait accepté si facilement l'arrivée de Ryan dans la vie de Lisbon, lui qui était si protecteur envers elle. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi Jane avait été heureux de la voir avec un homme alors qu'il avait passé des années à tenter de la séduire. Car il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir vu les regards que lançait Jane lorsqu'il voyait la jeune femme, la façon qu'il avait de mettre sa main dans le bas de son dos pour la guider à passer devant lui, le temps qu'il passait dans son bureau alors qu'elle aimait être tranquille pour travailler. Toutes ces petites choses qui prouvaient bien l'attachement du mentaliste envers la chef d'équipe. Mais il n'avait rien fait lorsqu'elle leur avait présenté Ryan, il avait même était charmant et poli, tout l'inverse de ce qu'il aurait fait en temps normal et Rigsby ne le comprenait pas. Il y avait toutefois cette tristesse dans son regard depuis ce fameux jour, une tristesse qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher et qu'il ne tentait même pas de dissimuler derrière ce masque qu'il arborait chaque jour.

L'agent reposa son regard sur le compagnon de sa patronne qui s'était endormi. Il pria pour que la jeune femme se réveille vite. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le médecin de Lisbon apparu, faisant signe à Rigsby de le rejoindre dans le couloir. Ce dernier obtempéra et le suivit, refermant doucement la porte afin de ne pas réveiller Ryan. Puis il fit face au médecin, anxieux de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

-" J'ai une question à vous poser" commença le médecin. " Voilà, dans les documents de votre amie, il est mentionné le nom d'un homme dans les personnes à prévenir en cas d'accident. Mais je n'arrive pas à le joindre."

-" Qui est cet homme ?

-" Patrick Jane" lui répondit-il.

-" J'ai moi aussi tenté de le joindre, mais n'y suis pas parvenu. Je vais aller chez lui pour le ramener. Doit-il prendre des décisions ?"

-" En effet et je pense qu'il serait utile que vous le rameniez au plus vite.

-" Je préviens mon ami et j'y vais."

-" Laissez, une infirmière s'en occupera lorsqu'il se réveillera. Mais il faut vite que vous rameniez monsieur Jane."

Puis le médecin partit auprès de sa patiente tandis que Rigsby quittait l'hôpital pour se rendre chez Jane. Il était étonné qu'il ne réponde pas au téléphone, il répondait toujours au téléphone, sauf lorsqu'il préparait un de ces plans foireux. Mais aujourd'hui il n'avait aucune raison d'en faire un, alors il n'y avait aucune explication qui lui venait en tête.

L'agent roula aussi vite que possible jusqu'au motel de Jane. Le médecin lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de lui au plus vite, alors Rigsby utilisa son gyrophare pour se faire de la place sur la route. Il craignait le pire pour Lisbon et seul Jane pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle, il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la sauver. Mais en arrivant sur le parking du motel, il déchanta en remarquant que la DS du mentaliste ne s'y trouvait pas. Il descendit quand même de voiture pour se rendre à la réception, peut-être pourrait-on lui dire vers quelle heure il allait rentrer. Il entra dans le bâtiment et alla directement vers la jeune femme derrière le comptoir.

-" Bonsoir madame, je suis l'agent Rigsby du CBI et je cherche mon collègue, Patrick Jane. Pourriez-vous me dire quand il va rentrer ?"

-" Oh mais monsieur Jane est partit. Il nous a rendu sa clé et est partit, disant qu'il ne reviendrait pas."

-" Vous… vous êtes certaine ?" Faillit s'étouffer l'agent.

-" Oui certaine. Mais je pensais qu'il vous avez prévenu. Il semblait vraiment proche de votre collègue, l'agent… Lisbon je crois."

-" Oui, c'est justement pour elle que je le cherche. Elle a eu un accident et nous avons besoin de Jane."

-" Je suis vraiment navrée de l'apprendre, mais il ne nous a laissé aucune adresse ni même de quoi le joindre. Je suis vraiment désolée agent Rigsby."

-" Merci quand même madame. Je vais continuer de le chercher alors."

Rigsby s'éloigna du comptoir et posa la main sur la porte lorsque la jeune femme le rappela. Il se retourna et la vit s'approcher de lui, une lettre à la main qu'elle lui tendit.

-" Je viens de me rappeler qu'il a laissé ceci pour vous, enfin je veux dire, pour votre équipe. Il savait que vous viendriez ici pour le chercher mais il pensait que ce ne serait pas avant demain."

-" Merci."

-" Au revoir et bonne chance."

Rigsby retourna à sa voiture, la lettre à la main. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser, il ne savait pas pourquoi Jane était partit mais Lisbon devait le savoir, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait eut cet accident sur la route menant à Malibu, elle devait certainement être en route pour retenir le mentaliste. Lorsqu'il l'apprendrait, il s'en voudrait vraiment, s'il l'apprenait un jour. L'agent appela ses collègues et leur donna rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Il ne voulait pas lire la lettre sans eux, elle leur était adressée à tout les trois. Puis il repartit pour l'hôpital, espérant que le médecin trouverait un autre moyen que Jane, une autre personne pour prendre les décisions.

**- oooo -**

Jane était installé sur le sable au bord de l'eau, le regard perdu vers l'immensité de l'océan. Il ne cessait de penser à Lisbon, à leur dernière conversation, aux mots qu'elle avait dit.

_-" Lisbon, si cet homme vous rend heureuse, alors vous ne devez pas hésite," lui dit-il avec toute la sincérité qu'il avait._

_-" Mais je ne sais pas si c'est avec lui que je veux vivre le reste de ma vie" continua-t-elle. "Je ne suis pas certaine de l'aimer comme il m'aime."_

_-" Bien sûr que vous l'aimez, vous avez juste peur de l'inconnu, c'est tout" tenta-t-il de la rassurer._

_-" Et vous Jane ?" lui demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui._

_-" Quoi moi ?" Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire._

_-" Ça ne vous fait pas peur tout ça ?" expliqua-t-elle. "Si je me marie nous nous verrons beaucoup moins, je ne serais plus aussi disponible. Je rentrerais plus tôt le soir, ne serais peut-être plus la première à arriver. Vous ne pourrez plus m'appeler au milieu de la nuit pour une raison ou pour une autre. Nos vies à tout les deux vont changer. Etes-vous prêt pour ça ? N'avez-vous pas peur ?"_

**[…]**

_-" Je vous mentirais si je vous disais ne pas avoir peur" commença-t-il._

_" Mais si vous êtes heureuse alors qu'importe ce que je peux ressentir."_

_-" Ça m'importe à moi."_

_" Lisbon, vous êtes ma meilleure amie et j'aurais toujours peur pour vous, mais je sais que Ryan est un homme bien, il est celui qu'il vous faut alors n'hésitez plus."_

_-" Et si ce n'était pas lui que je veux ?"_

_-" Vous dites ça maintenant parce que vous avez peur, mais vous allez vous rendre compte que c'est le meilleur choix à faire."_

**[…]**

_-" Lisbon, vous avez envisagé de vous installer avec lui alors pourquoi avoir peur maintenant ? Pourquoi hésiter maintenant ?" demanda-t-il._

_-" Je voulais bien emménager avec lui oui, mais je ne pensais pas au mariage, je ne pensais pas à un engagement si… définitif" souffla Lisbon, les yeux brillants._

_-" Mais vous l'aimez et il vous aime, vous l'avez dit vous-même, il vous rend heureuse."_

_-" Oui, mais il n'est pas le seul à me rendre heureuse" avoua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux._

Plus il y pensait et plus il se disait qu'il avait eu tort de partir, qu'il aurait dû rester avec elle, lui dire que pour lui aussi c'était difficile de la voir partir avec un autre, de la voir faire sa vie sans lui, du moins pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Il n'avait jamais put oublier leur nuit, une simple nuit qui avait tout changé entre eux. Il se souvenait encore de son regard lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, de la douceur de ses lèvres. Il pouvait encore entendre le son de sa voix lorsqu'elle murmurait son prénom, de façon si sensuelle, si envoûtante. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir l'entendre de nouveau. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu de lui et il en avait été blessé, même s'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à lui en vouloir. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le choix à faire, qu'elle méritait mieux que lui, mais il en souffrait quand même.

Il ressortit une nouvelle fois la photo de l'équipe, ses yeux se posant encore une fois sur le visage souriant de Lisbon, sur leurs mains liées. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, même s'il s'en donnait la peine, même avec toute la volonté du monde. Car cette volonté il ne l'avait pas, elle était dans son cœur et, tout comme sa femme et sa fille, elle y resterait pour toujours.

Il rangea la photo dans sa poche et sentit le froid de son téléphone contre sa main. Il fut tenté un instant de le rallumer, d'appeler Lisbon et de lui dire de ne pas épouser Ryan, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Mais il se ravisa, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas après être partit comme il l'avait fait, pas après avoir agit comme un lâche en ne lui laissant qu'un lettre et même pas un au revoir. Il n'en avait pas le droit, il n'en avait plus le droit. Il devait s'y faire, il avait mal agit et il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il devait affronter les conséquences de ses actes, seul.

Il se leva et retourna à sa voiture, bien décidé à oublier Teresa Lisbon, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit. Mais il ne put empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler le long de ses joues.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre en ligne Jeudi ou Vendredi, selon comment je travail.<p> 


	6. Chapitre 4: Les raisons du coeur

Salut à tous,

Je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard, une amie est arrivée Samedi dans la journée pour une semaine et j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de poster.

Merci à **sheppard26**, **Totorsg**, **Solealuna**, **FaFii** et **Miss Elisabeth Darcy31** pour les commentaires. Je vous posterais la suite Mercredi, cette fois c'est certain.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Les raisons du coeur<strong>

* * *

><p>Après sa visite au motel de Jane, Rigsby était allé dans tous les endroits où il pensait pouvoir trouver le mentaliste, mais il devait admettre qu'il ne le trouverait pas. Jane était partit et il devrait se faire une raison. Mais Lisbon avait besoin de lui, le médecin avait dit que Jane devait prendre une décision à son sujet et, même s'il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, il se doutait que ce devait être important. Et que se passerait-il s'il ne le trouvait jamais ? Qui prendrait la décision à sa place ? Peut-être un de ses frères pourrait-il le faire pour lui ?<p>

Résigné, l'agent retourna donc à l'hôpital où devait certainement l'attendre ses collègues, Van Pelt et Cho. Il leur avait demandé de venir sans leur parler au sujet de la lettre de Jane et il était impatient de connaitre les raisons de son départ. Il avait intérêt à avoir de sacrés bonnes raisons sinon il allait le regretter. Rigsby roula encore quelques minutes avant de voir l'ombre de l'hôpital sous les néons du parking. Il se gara et prit une longue respiration avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Il remarqua ses collègues un peu plus loin et juste derrière eux le médecin. Il avança vers le praticien la tête basse et l'homme compris sans mots.

-" Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ?"

-" Non, je suis désolé. Mais peut-être qu'un de ses frères pourrait prendre les décisions ?" proposa Rigsby.

-" Si vous parvenez à en faire venir un rapidement alors je pense que ça ira. La famille est parfaitement en droit de prendre ce genre de décision."

-" J'appelle son frère au plus vite."

-" Bien, je dois vous laisser pour le moment. Tenez-moi au courant."

-" Ce sera fait."

Le médecin s'éloigna dans le couloir, retournant à son travail et Rigsby rejoignit ses deux collègues qui attendaient toujours de savoir ce qu'il y avait de si grave, mis à part l'accident de Lisbon. Ils étaient tous les deux inquiets, mais avaient eu le temps de parler avec le médecin qui leur avait donné quelques explications sur son état. Il n'en restait pas moins inquiétant mais ils étaient un peu plus rassurés.

Rigsby arriva enfin et se plaça face aux deux autres. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, comment leur avouer que Jane était partit et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la lettre qu'avait laissé leur consultant. Il leur fit signe de le suivre à la cafeteria afin de prendre un café. Il voulait en réalité gagner du temps, il avait peur de se lancer. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, un café devant chacun, il prit une nouvelle inspiration et se lança.

-" Voilà, Jane et partit" dit-il enfin.

-" Partit ? Mais pourquoi ?" lui demanda Grace.

-" Je ne sais pas mais il nous a laissé une lettre" et il la posa sur la table.

-" Pourquoi le médecin avait-il besoin de le voir ?" S'enquit Cho.

-" Il est la personne à prévenir en cas d'accident de Lisbon et… celui à prendre les décisions. Le médecin avait besoin de lui mais il est introuvable. La gérante du motel m'a donné cette lettre qu'il a laissé pour nous."

Cho la pris dans ses mains et jeta un regard à ses collègues avant de l'ouvrir. Il en sortit une feuille qu'il déplia, la parcouru un peu avant de la lire aux deux autres.

" Cher amis,

Je sais que vous allez certainement m'en vouloir de partir ainsi et que vous ne voudrez plus me voir en ami mais j'ai mes raisons. Je ne veux faire souffrir personne et je ne peux pas vous donner toutes mes raisons. Mais sachez que vous serez toujours dans mon cœur, où que je sois.

Pour faire simple, la vue de Lisbon avec Ryan me rend plus triste que je ne le pensais. Vous vous doutiez tous depuis longtemps que je tenais à elle mais en réalité, je crois que je tiens plus à elle que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Elle est tout pour moi et de la savoir heureuse avec un autre me fait mal. Je ne veux que son bonheur et je sais qu'elle ne pourra jamais l'être totalement tant que je serais là.

Je suis partis tenter ma chance ailleurs, je ne peux pas vous dire où car je n'en ai aucune idée. J'irais là où me porteront mes pas mais je vous promets de vous donner des nouvelles un jour, lorsque je serais installé quelque part.

Je voudrais cependant vous demander un grand service. Prenez soin de Lisbon pour moi s'il vous plait. Faites en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse, je sais qu'elle le sera car Ryan lui a demandé de l'épouser. Surtout ne lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit, elle ne serait pas contente. Mais veillez sur elle pour moi.

Voilà, je ne vais pas continuer cette lettre car je dois partir assez vite. Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher à me retrouver, vous n'y arriverez pas. Je penserais toujours à vous et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. C'est bien plus que ma propre famille a fait.

Je prendrais contact dans quelques temps, juste le temps de m'installer quelque part.

Au revoir les amis.

Patrick Jane, votre horripilant consultant."

Cho déposa la feuille devant lui, encore sous le choc. Jamais Jane ne reviendrait et à présent il savait pourquoi. Il ne supportait pas de voir partir Lisbon avec un autre, c'était à prévoir. Tous savaient que Jane avait un faible pour Lisbon et ils se demandaient tous pourquoi il n'avait pas agit plus tôt. Il avait perdu sa chance et n'arrivait pas à l'accepter, de ce fait il préférait la fuite plutôt que d'affronter la réalité.

-" Alors c'est définitif, il ne reviendra pas" affirma l'asiatique avec une petite moue.

-" Je crois que cette fois on ne le reverra pas" approuva Rigsby.

-" Mais pourquoi il a attendu si longtemps ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Pourquoi avoir attendu qu'il soit trop tard ?" Se lamenta la rousse.

-" Il avait peur et il faut reconnaitre que Lisbon est un peu effrayante parfois" lui répondit Rigsby.

-" Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux" avoua Cho le plus calmement du monde.

-" Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?"

-" Ils ont eu une aventure il y a quelques mois et peu de temps après Ryan est apparu. Je pense que c'est Lisbon qui a eu peur. Jane a voulu se montrer fort, mais c'était trop dur pour lui de perdre une autre femme, alors il est partit."

-" Alors voilà l'histoire."

Le silence retomba sur le petit groupe, personne ne sachant quoi dire, ne sachant quoi faire. Jane était partit et ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient jamais le faire revenir. Il ne répondait même pas au téléphone, alors comment faire pour le joindre ? Ils ne savaient même pas où il était partit, personne ne lui connaissait d'amis en dehors de l'équipe et de Lisbon.

Mais Lisbon avait besoin de lui en ce moment, plus que jamais et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Seul Jane pouvait l'aider et, même si un des frères de Lisbon venait prendre les décisions, le jour où elle se réveillerait elle demanderait après lui. Que lui diraient-ils alors ? Qu'il avait préféré la fuite plutôt que d'affronter la vie ? Qu'il préférait fuir plutôt que de la voir heureuse ? Qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir sourire pour un autre ?

Mais ce qu'ils se demandaient surtout c'était qui de Jane ou de Lisbon avait décidé de ne pas poursuivre leur relation ? Ils se doutaient que c'était Lisbon, elle avait peur de l'engagement et encore plus de ce que donnerait une relation avec Jane. Il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de stable, il avait tendance à s'attirer des ennuis mais elle avait pourtant toujours été là pour lui. Ces deux là étaient vraiment des gens spéciaux. Mais ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre et si jamais ils étaient séparés, alors ce serait une catastrophe et les agents n'osaient même pas imaginer la réaction de Lisbon.

Mais pour le moment il fallait penser au présent. Ils se poseraient plus de questions plus tard, lorsque Lisbon ouvrirait de nouveau les yeux, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Les trois agents retournèrent donc voir leur patronne avec l'espoir qu'elle aille un peu mieux.

**- oooo -**

Jane arriva à son hôtel et alla directement se coucher sur le grand lit double au centre de la pièce. Il ne cessait pas de se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix, s'il avait eu raison de partir, de laisser Lisbon. Il était tenté de rentrer, de la voir et de s'excuser. Mais l'accepterait-elle ? Pourrait-elle lui pardonner son départ si rapide ? Surement pas et il ne voulait pas lui imposer de nouveau ce choix qu'elle avait du mal à prendre. Mais pourquoi la vie était-elle si difficile ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui aussi être heureux avec la femme que son cœur avait choisi ?

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. L'eau chaude lui réchaufferait peut-être le cœur ? Mais il en doutait. Son pauvre cœur déjà si meurtri venait d'en prendre encore un peu plus et il ne guérirait certainement jamais de toutes les peines qu'il avait dû supporter durant sa vie. D'abord la mort de sa mère lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant, si jeune qu'il ne se rappelait même pas de son visage. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment la connaitre, et tout ce qu'il parvenait à se souvenir d'elle était sa voix, douce et apaisante lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars.

Puis, la maltraitance de son père lorsqu'il avait grandit. L'homme ne l'avait jamais aimé comme il était, comme le fils qu'il avait. Il ne l'avait gardé avec lui que pour gagner de l'argent et rien de plus. Et il en avait eu, beaucoup, qu'il dépensait aussitôt en alcool et en jeu. Le pauvre Patrick n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir un vrai père, un homme pour prendre soin de lui, pour lui expliquer les choses de la vie. La seule chose qu'il lui avait apprise était de le craindre et de lui obéir, à coup de ceinture s'il le fallait. L'adolescent qu'il était à l'époque avait eut un jour le courage de partir et de tenter sa chance ailleurs. Et il avait réussi.

Il avait rencontré Angela Ruskin, une jeune femme merveilleuse qui avait su voir en lui ce que son père n'avait jamais pris la peine de remarquer. Elle avait fait de lui un homme heureux en acceptant de l'épouser alors qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à lui offrir que son amour. Et avec ça ils avaient construit leur vie, simple au départ, mais bien vite les choses avaient changé et Jane était devenu celui qu'il détestait, il était devenu comme son père, avide d'argent, n'en n'ayant jamais assez. Il mentait et manipulait s'il le fallait afin d'en avoir toujours plus.

Angela lui avait ensuite fait le cadeau d'une petite fille, son petit ange, Charlotte. Cette enfant était toute sa vie, sa plus belle réussite et, pour elle, pour qu'elle ne manque jamais de rien, il avait continué son travail, s'investissant encore plus dans ce qu'il faisait. Mais voilà, tout cela n'avait pas apporté ce qu'il voulait et à cause de son arrogance il avait causé la mort de sa famille. Et il était devenu une ombre, un homme blessé, triste et seul. Il n'avait personne d'autre dans sa vie que sa femme et sa petite fille et il les avait perdues. Il s'était haï pour ça, il avait même tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, mais là encore il avait échoué.

Pour finir, il était entré au CBI dans le seul but d'attraper le monstre qui avait brisé sa vie, John Le Rouge. Il l'avait traqué durant des années, avec l'aide de Teresa Lisbon et de son équipe et il avait fini par l'avoir. Mais alors qu'il pensait qu'il serait enfin libre de sa culpabilité, il n'avait rien ressentit de plus que de la peine, car il savait que cela ne les ramènerait pas. Il s'était rendu compte qu'à présent il n'avait rien de plus qui le rattachait à la vie.

Et un jour il avait enfin remarqué ce qu'il n'avait pas vu pendant tout ce temps, Teresa Lisbon. Il n'avait pas su voir la beauté et la bonté de cette femme. Il n'avait pas su voir au delà de ce qu'il avait toujours voulu penser, c'est à dire un simple moyen d'attraper son pire ennemi. Et il avait enfin vu la femme qui se cachait derrière l'agent, il avait vu au delà de tout ça et il regrettait d'avoir mis autant de temps pour ça. Et il avait fallut qu'elle risque sa vie une fois de trop pour qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait fallut qu'il risque de la perdre pour réaliser à quel point il l'aimait.

Il avait passé avec elle une nuit merveilleuse, grâce à elle il avait redécouvert la douceur du corps d'une femme, il avait redécouvert les joies de l'amour. Il pensait qu'il pouvait enfin avoir un avenir, qu'il avait enfin quelque chose pour le rattacher à la vie. Mais elle avait eu peur, elle avait fuit et finalement il l'avait perdu elle aussi. Elle avait refait sa vie avec un autre et, même s'il était heureux pour elle, il ne pouvait pas rester pour voir ça, surtout après avoir vu la bague. Il avait aussi vu le doute dans son regard et avait cru avoir une nouvelle chance. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui offrir ce que pouvait lui donner Ryan alors il avait fait le choix de sortir de sa vie, pour son malheur à lui et son bonheur à elle, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait.

En sortant de la douche, il se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant et son envie de rentrer se fit encore plus grande. Il s'habilla d'un simple pantalon de sport et d'un T-shirt avant de se réinstaller sur le lit. Il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen de se changer les idées avant de devenir fou.

Il décida d'allumer la télévision, histoire de se changer les idées en regardant un bon film. Il n'avait pas de préférence, n'importe lequel ferait l'affaire du moment que cela lui permettait de ne plus penser à la jeune femme et à la peine qu'il lui avait certainement fait en partant.

Il prit la télécommande et alluma le poste pour voir apparaitre à l'écran le journal de la nuit. Le journaliste se trouvait sur le bord de la voie rapide menant à Malibu et le mentaliste put voir derrière l'homme plusieurs voitures accidentées. Il y avait des ambulances de partout, des pompiers en plein travail, tentant de sortir les blessés des différents véhicules. Finalement, la télévision ne l'aiderait pas plus que la douche. Tout ces pauvres gens qui risquaient de mourir à cause d'un fou du volant, toutes ces familles qui allaient être brisées pour rien.

Le mentaliste observa les hommes en pleine action, saluant leur courage et leur détermination. Puis, il remarqua une voiture qui lui rappela celle de Lisbon et de nouveau, l'image de la jeune femme apparut devant ses yeux. Il vit les secouristes sortir un homme de la voiture et il reconnu Ryan, le petit ami et fiancé de la jeune femme et son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine. Si Ryan était dans l'accident, Teresa y était-elle aussi ? Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, il pria pour qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle soit chez elle. Mais alors qu'il regardait de nouveau l'écran, il vit des pompiers sortir une jeune femme de la même voiture et il la reconnu, c'était elle, c'était Lisbon et il se leva d'un bond de son lit.

-" Non, pas elle, pas Teresa."

Il attrapa son téléphone qui se trouvait toujours dans la poche de sa veste et l'alluma enfin. Il vit alors un nombre incroyable d'appels manqués, ainsi que des messages vocaux. Il écouta les premiers, tous provenaient de Lisbon, elle le suppliait de revenir, de ne pas la laisser et il versa des larmes en entendant sa voix si triste. Il s'en voulu de lui avoir fait du mal, il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir fait le bon choix. Mais les derniers messages lui firent vraiment peur, c'était un médecin qui lui demandait de venir au plus vite au chevet de Lisbon, qu'il avait des décisions à prendre pour elle.

Il enfila alors une veste et sortit de sa chambre. Il couru sur le parking jusqu'à sa voiture et, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il sentit quelque chose dans son dos.

-" Bouges pas ou t'es mort" lui dit une voix menaçante. " Donnes moi les clés de ta voiture et ton porte feuille."

-" Je vous donnerais tout mon argent si vous voulez, mais j'ai besoin de ma voiture" répondit Jane.

-" J'ai dis les clés de la voiture aussi."

-" Il faut que je me rende à l'hôpital et j'ai besoin de ma voiture."

-" Tu l'auras voulu."

Il reçu un coup derrière la tête et tout devint noir. L'homme le dépouilla de tout ce qu'il avait, ne lui laissant que ses vêtements et, pris de panique, il tira le corps inconscient du mentaliste dans le coffre de la voiture dans l'idée de s'en débarrasser quelque part où on ne le retrouverait pas de sitôt. Il roula plusieurs minutes, sortit de la ville et s'arrêta près d'un petit bois. Il sortit de la voiture, ouvrit le coffre et en sortit le corps toujours inconscient de Jane. Il le jeta ensuite loin de la route et repartit au volant de la DS, laissant le pauvre homme blessé. Personne ne le retrouverait ici, ou du moins pas avant longtemps et d'ici là il aurait prit la fuite depuis longtemps et personne ne pourrait plus rien contre lui.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Voici un petit aperçu du prochain chapitre:<p>

_"L'infirmière entra dans la chambre de son patient et s'avança vers le_

_lit pour le trouver agité. Il murmurait un nom sans cesse dans son_

_sommeil et Anita se pencha vers lui pour comprendre. Elle distingua des_

_bribes de paroles, mais ce qui revenait toujours était le nom 'Teresa',_

_ainsi que 'il faut sauver Teresa'. Mais alors qu'elle se relevait, le_

_patient lui attrapa le bras et la tira à lui._

_-" Je dois… sauver… Teresa" lui dit-il dans un demi-sommeil._

_-" Qui est Teresa ?" lui demanda-t-elle._

_-" Teresa…. Lisbon…. CBI…." murmura-t-il._

_-" Qu'a-t-elle ?"_

_-" Accident… hôpital… besoin… de moi…" "_


	7. Chapitre 5: Une vie pour une vie

Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée. Ma semaine avec mon amie a prit tout mon temps et je vous ai un peu oublié, me pardonnerez-vous?

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça suffira pour me faire pardonner.

Je remercie encore **Totorsg**, **Cindy**, **Solealuna**, **helena Jane**, **Miss Elisabeth Darcy31**, **sheppard26** et **shimyxgryf** pour les commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Une vie pour une vie<strong>

* * *

><p>Lorsque Jane ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une chambre blanche, il portait une sorte de chemise blanche et il réalisa bien vite qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, ce qu'il avait bien put se passer pour qu'il se retrouve à l'hôpital. Il se rappela alors du journal télévisé, de l'accident, de Teresa et de tous les appels de ses collègues. Il se rappela qu'il était en route pour la retrouver et voir ce que lui voulait le médecin. Il se souvint aussi de l'homme qui l'avait abordé en sortant de sa chambre d'hôtel et du coup derrière la tête.<p>

Il tenta de se lever, mais une violente douleur derrière la tête l'obligea à se rallonger. Il ferma les yeux un instant, le temps que la douleur passe avant de les rouvrir pour voir arriver une infirmière qui lui sourit.

-" Comment allez-vous monsieur ?" S'enquit-elle en posant un plateau à côté de lui.

-" Je vais bien, je pense" répondit-il, " j'ai un peu mal à la tête mais je voudrais sortir d'ici, il y a quelqu'un que je dois aller voir au plus vite."

-" Il va falloir attendre que le médecin vous l'autorise je suis navrée."

-" Mais je dois partir maintenant, c'est une question de vie ou de mort."

Le médecin qui entrait à ce moment-là se précipita vers le lit de son patient, inquiet de ses paroles. Il n'aimait pas le terme 'une question de vie ou de mort', cela ne disait jamais rien de bon et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque, même si le patient ne semblait pas être un homme dangereux.

-" Monsieur, je vous assure qu'il vaut mieux pour vous que vous restiez ici encore quelques jours" assura le médecin.

-" Mais il faut que je parte, elle a besoin de moi, je ne peux pas rester ici" s'agita Jane.

Le médecin, craignant que son patient ne se fasse du mal, lui injecta un produit qui l'endormit instantanément. Jane retomba lourdement sur le lit sous le regard satisfait du médecin et triste de l'infirmière. Le médecin sortit bien vite et la vieille femme le suivit dans le couloir, laissant son plateau sur la table de chevet près du patient. Elle arrêta toutefois le médecin avant qu'il ne parte.

-" Je suis désolée docteur mais le patient n'avait pas besoin d'être endormi, si on oublie son mal de tête, il n'était pas une menace."

-" Il était agité, je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. Nous ne savons rien de lui."

-" Vous ne lui avez même pas demandé son nom, comment vouliez-vous savoir qui il est ?"

-" Je n'aime pas qu'on remette en doute mon travail Anita. Maintenant, j'ai du travail qui m'attend."

Et il s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant Anita indignée par son comportement. L'infirmière n'aimait pas ce médecin, personne ne l'aimait beaucoup dans cet hôpital, mais personne ne disait rien et elle avait bien envie d'être la première à le faire. Elle ne supportait plus de ne rien dire et de voir ces pauvres gens traités ainsi, ce n'était pas humain. Elle savait ce qui risquait d'arriver dans quelques temps si personne ne faisait rien pour cet homme, si personne ne demandait après lui, il allait disparaître de la circulation et personne ne saurait jamais ce qui lui était arrivé. Et elle ne voulait plus fermer les yeux sous prétexte que des vies étaient sauvées, car d'autres étaient détruites et elle ne faisait pas ce travail pour ça.

La première chose à faire était de découvrir l'identité de cet homme, alors elle se brancha sur internet dans la salle de repos et fit quelques recherches sur les personnes disparues, peut-être trouverait-elle son nom. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherches, elle ne trouvait toujours rien et commençait à se décourager. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et s'activa à cacher sa page de recherches lorsque la petite nouvelle, Lucinda, arriva et prit place sur la chaise en face d'elle.

-" Vous faites quoi Anita ?" demanda Lucinda.

-" Rien de spécial, je fais quelques recherches de musiques pour ma petite fille" répondit la vieille infirmière.

-" Et vous avez un peu de mal ? Je pourrais peut-être vous aider."

-" Peut-être plus tard, j'ai encore du travail pour le moment."

Anita se leva mais Lucinda la retint par le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner vers elle. Elle avait un regard sérieux et effrayé à la fois, ce qui ne rassura en rien l'infirmière. Elle se réinstalla à coté de sa petite protégée pour savoir ce qu'elle avait et peut-être lui venir en aide.

-" J'ai entendu des bruits de couloirs," commença la petite nouvelle. " Le docteur Malcolm veut faire des prélèvements d'organes sur le nouveau patient, vous savez, celui qui n'a pas d'identité."

-" Cela arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit" répondit Anita.

-" Oui mais, et si quelqu'un de sa famille était à sa recherche ? On ferait quoi ?"

-" Il faut trouver un membre de sa famille pour le sauver. Je sais que ce que je vais te demander pourrait être dangereux, mais c'est important et cela pourrait sauver plusieurs vies."

-" Je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez Anita, vous avez toujours été si gentille avec moi."

-" Alors je voudrais que tu recherches cet homme dans l'ordinateur, trouve si quelqu'un le cherche pendant que je vais le voir pour tenter de le faire parler. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et je refuse d'avoir un mort de plus sur la conscience."

Puis, Anita quitta la salle de repos pendant que Lucinda faisait des recherches. Elle devait trouver un moyen de savoir qui était cet homme et surtout, trouver un moyen d'empêcher le petit trafic du docteur Malcolm. Elle savait qu'il avait sauvé beaucoup plus de vie que n'importe quel autre médecin de cet hôpital, mais personne ne savait comment il parvenait à trouver tout ces organes pour les transplantations et surtout, personne ne se posait vraiment la question. La seul chose que tout le monde voyait était le nombre de patients qui repartaient en vie d'ici alors qu'ils étaient condamnés.

L'infirmière entra dans la chambre de son patient et s'avança vers le lit pour le trouver agité. Il murmurait un nom sans cesse dans son sommeil et Anita se pencha vers lui pour comprendre. Elle distingua des bribes de paroles, mais ce qui revenait toujours était le nom 'Teresa', ainsi que 'il faut sauver Teresa'. Mais alors qu'elle se relevait, le patient lui attrapa le bras et la tira à lui.

-" Je dois… sauver… Teresa" lui dit-il dans un demi-sommeil.

-" Qui est Teresa ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

-" Teresa…. Lisbon…. CBI…." murmura-t-il.

-" Qu'a-t-elle ?"

-" Accident… hôpital… besoin… de moi…"

Puis, il retomba sur le lit et cessa de s'agiter. Elle resta un moment confuse, mais elle avait enfin des détails important qui pourraient l'aider à savoir qui était son patient et comment le sortir de là. Si l'amie de cet homme était au CBI, alors elle pourrait même faire quelque chose contre le docteur Malcolm, mais il faudrait faire vite, très vite. Ce que lui avait dit Lucinda lui laisser penser que bientôt le patient serait emmené et alors il serait trop tard pour lui.

Anita quitta la chambre de son patient et se rendit dans les vestiaires. Elle avait un appel à donner et ne voulait surtout pas que qui que ce soit de l'hôpital puisse savoir qui elle devait appeler. Si elle voulait faire quelque chose, alors elle devrait être discrète et surtout elle devait agir vite.

**- oooo -**

Tommy Lisbon arriva en courant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, suivit de près par sa fille Annie. Il avait eu un appel de l'agent Rigsby lui disant que sa sœur avait eu un accident et avait fait aussi vite que possible pour venir. Par chance, il se trouvait non loin de Sacramento et il ne lui avait pas fallut plus d'une heure pour arriver. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait eu, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que le médecin avait besoin de lui pour prendre des décisions et il allait le faire.

Le jeune homme repéra les collègues de sa sœur un peu plus loin dans le couloir et accéléra l'allure pour les rejoindre. Il s'arrêta face à l'agent Rigsby qui lui fit face, heureux de le voir.

-" Agent Rigsby ? Qu'est-il arrivée à ma sœur ?" demanda Tommy.

-" Elle a eu un accident de voiture hier" lui répondit Rigsby.

-" Et… c'est grave ?"

-" Elle est dans le coma pour le moment et le médecin a besoin que vous preniez une décision. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut au juste, je sais juste que comme nous ne parvenons pas à joindre Jane, c'est à vous de le faire."

-" Et où est Patrick ?" S'enquit Annie.

-" Nous ne le savons pas encore, il est partit" expliqua Van Pelt. " Il a juste laisse une lettre pour nous dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas."

-" Mais pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

-" Personne ne le sait vraiment."

Annie se laissa tomber sur une chaise dans le couloir, triste pour le départ de Jane, et encore plus triste pour l'état de sa tante. Elle aimait bien le mentaliste, elle avait vu en lui un homme bon, mais triste et abîmé. Elle savait que lui et sa tante s'appréciaient beaucoup, qu'il y avait un lien entre eux, un lien que personne ne pourrait jamais défaire et elle avait souvent imaginé qu'ils se mettraient en couple. Mais il fallait croire qu'elle s'était trompée, sa tante et son consultant ne seraient jamais ensemble et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Pourtant, elle avait vu le regard de sa tante lorsque le blond arrivait dans une pièce, elle avait vu la façon dont ses joues se mettaient à rougir lorsqu'il lui parlait, lorsqu'il flirtait avec elle. Alors pourquoi ne se passait-il rien entre eux ? Pourquoi refusaient-ils de reconnaître ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée du médecin et elle se redressa, attrapant la main de son père dans l'attente de ce qu'il avait à leur dire. A l'expression de son visage, cela ne disait rien de bon et Annie serra un peu plus fort la main de son père dans la sienne, elle le sentit d'ailleurs en faire autant, il avait aussi peur qu'elle.

-" Bonjour, vous devez être le frère de Teresa Lisbon ?" S'enquit le médecin.

-" Je suis Tommy, son petit frère et voici ma fille Annie."

-" Content que vous soyez venu aussi vite. Alors voilà, votre sœur à subit une opération pour réduire une hémorragie au niveau interne, son rein droit à été touchée et ne fonctionne plus. Le rein droit est également en mauvais état et il va lui falloir une greffe. Je l'ai déjà mise sur la liste des demandeurs, mais il me faudrait votre consentement."

-" Je vous le donne," dit rapidement Tommy.

-" Bien, mais il y a autre chose. Elle a également une hémorragie intra crânienne et il nous faudrait l'autorisation de l'opérer. C'est une opération risquée et elle pourrait ne pas s'en remettre, mais si nous ne faisons rien, cela pourrait la tuer."

-" Alors… faite le aussi. Je ne veux pas vous dire non et que ma sœur meure."

Les trois agents du CBI n'avaient rien dit tout du long, mais ils s'étaient tendus à chaque parole, la peur montant un peu plus en eux. L'état de leur patronne était vraiment critique, ils s'en doutaient, mais pas à ce point. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient besoin de Jane, voilà les décisions qu'il devait prendre.

Cho regarda le médecin s'éloigner dans le couloir tandis que Van Pelt prenait la jeune Annie dans ses bras. L'adolescente pleurait à chaudes larmes, ne supportant pas ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. La jeune agent avait elle aussi les larmes aux yeux, elle risquait de perdre sa patronne, son amie, la femme qui avait sut voir en elle un agent capable, sensible mais un bon agent. Elle lui avait toujours donné sa chance et Grace ne pouvait s'imaginer la perdre. Elle ne voulait pas devoir avoir un nouveau patron, elle ne voulait pas devoir oublier Teresa Lisbon.

L'asiatique les observa et retint lui-même une petite larme. Il travaillait avec Lisbon depuis longtemps déjà, il n'avait connu qu'elle en tant que chef d'équipe et ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre prenne sa place. Il commençait à en vouloir à Jane de ne pas être venu plus tôt, d'être partit sans même s'inquiéter de ce qui arriverait à la jeune femme, surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il pensait vraiment que le mentaliste serait toujours là pour elle, comme il le lui avait promis jadis. Il savait qu'il y avait ce lien entre eux et que rien ne pourrait jamais le défaire, mais il commençait à présent à en douter.

Rigsby, qui s'était éloigné suite à un appel, revint vers son collègue. Il avait le visage souriant et un peu tendu et cela inquiéta un peu l'asiatique qui le rejoint pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-" Je viens de recevoir un appel du QG," expliqua-t-il. " Une infirmière vient de les appeler pour leur dire qu'elle avait un patient inconnu qui ne cesse de dire qu'il doit sauver Lisbon."

-" A quoi ressemble ce patient ?" S'enquit Cho.

-" Il correspond à la description de Jane. Je pense que c'est lui et je pense que nous devrions nous y rendre. Elle semblait avoir peur."

-" Peur de quoi ?"

-" Pas la moindre idée, mais nous devrions nous y rendre au plus vite."

-" Bien, dans quel hôpital se trouve-t-il ?"

-" Le général Hospital de Los Angeles."

-" Alors c'est parti, je préviens Van Pelt pour qu'elle reste avec Tommy et Annie pendant que nous nous y rendons."

Cho informa sa collègue de leur départ et d'une éventuelle piste sur Jane. La rousse retint difficilement un cri de joie mais se calma, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon endroit pour ce genre de manifestation, ni le bon moment. Elle promit donc de s'occuper de la famille Lisbon pendant que ses collègues iraient voir s'il s'agissait bien de Jane.

**- oooo -**

L'infirmière Anita traversa le couloir menant à l'accueil suite à l'appel d'une de ses collègues. Deux hommes demandaient à la voir, prétendant être des agents du CBI et elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache qu'ils étaient ici. Elle voulait agir dans la plus grande discrétion et pour cela il fallait qu'elle les éloigne de l'hôpital avant que le docteur Malcolm ne sache qu'ils étaient là, il pourrait prendre la fuite avant d'être arrêté.

La vieille femme vit un asiatique et un grand brun devant elle et présuma que c'était eux. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre dehors, sans même leur parler et ils la comprirent. Les deux hommes sortirent et rejoignirent l'infirmière un peu plus loin.

-" Vous êtes les agents du CBI ?" Questionna Anita.

-" Agent Cho et Rigsby, vous nous avez fait venir car vous disiez avoir un patient qui correspond à la description d'un de nos collègues."

-" Oui, un homme à été amené durant la nuit, il a été agressé et souffre d'une légère commotion. Mais si je vous ai fait venir c'est surtout parce qu'il se passe des choses étranges dans cette hôpital et je voudrais votre aide."

-" Et que se passe-t-il exactement ?" S'enquit Cho.

-" Il y a un médecin, il a tendance à utiliser des patient sans famille pour prélever des organes et les utiliser pour sauver d'autres patients."

-" Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu la police dans ce cas ?" lui demanda Rigsby.

-" Personne ne me croirais, c'est un homme très respecté et je n'ai pas de preuves, si ce n'est qu'après le prélèvement de l'organe, le patient disparaît et personne ne peut dire où il se trouve. Je voudrais juste que cela cesse, je voudrais juste que quelqu'un m'aide à sauver tout ces gens."

-" Nous allons faire de notre mieux pour vous aider, mais avant nous voudrions voir notre ami s'il vous plait" assura Cho.

-" Je vous conduis à lui."

Les deux agents suivirent l'infirmière dans l'hôpital et elle les conduisit vers la chambre du patient qui avoir de fortes chances d'être l'ami des deux hommes. Anita espérait vraiment qu'ils pourraient l'aider, elle ne voulait pas continuer à voir disparaître des patient sans famille, ils méritaient eux aussi une chance de vivre et ce que faisait Malcolm ne devait pas continuer.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre, Anita ouvrit la porte et se figea en constatant qu'elle était vide. Elle se précipita vers l'une de ses collègues pour lui demander où se trouvait le patient avant de revenir vers les deux agents, le regard affolé.

-" Il a été emmené il y a quelques heures pendant que je m'occupais d'un autre patient" expliqua-t-il.

-" Emmené où ?" S'inquiéta Rigsby.

-" Pour un prélèvement d'organe," répondit-elle. " J'ai bien peur que ce soit trop tard."

Le téléphone de Cho sonna et il s'éloigna de son collègue et de l'infirmière pour répondre. Il revint rapidement vers eux, l'air soulagé.

-" C'était l'hôpital, les médecins ont emmené Lisbon pour une greffe de rein. Ils ont trouvé un donneur plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient, un donneur compatible."

-" C'est une bonne nouvelle" s'enthousiasma Rigsby."

-" Je suis bien contente pour votre ami, mais il faut m'aider à retrouver mon patient avant qu'il ne disparaisse lui aussi" intervint Anita.

-" Nous allons vous aider" assura Rigsby. " Mais avant, regardez cette photo et dites nous s'il s'agit de cet homme.

L'agent tandis une photo à Anita qui la prit entre ses mains. Le visage souriant qu'elle y vit était bien celui de son patient, de l'homme qu'elle voulait aider. C'était l'ami des agents du CBI et à présent il avait lui aussi disparu, tout comme les autres. Elle espérait juste qu'ils pourraient le retrouver et le ramener auprès de cette femme qu'il voulait tant sauver, cette femme qui était justement sur le point d'aller mieux.

-" C'est bien lui" confirma-t-elle.

Les deux agents se réjouirent de savoir que Jane était toujours en vie, mais maintenant il fallait le retrouver et tout faire pour empêcher ce docteur Malcolm de continuer son petit jeu de Dieu.

**- oooo -**

Le docteur Malcolm se lava les mains avant de rejoindre un infirmier qui l'attendait à l'extérieur de la salle d'opération.

-" Une fois que plus personne ne sera là, je veux que vous emmeniez le patient, personne ne doit savoir où il est."

-" Comme toujours docteur" approuva l'infirmier.

-" Bien, je vous recontacterais lorsque j'aurais besoin de vous."

Puis, le médecin s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant l'infirmier s'occuper de Patrick Jane qui venait juste de subir l'ablation d'un rein. Personne ne savait qui il était, donc personne ne saurait jamais ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois et il savait que c'était risqué, mais l'argent qu'il recevait à chaque fois valait bien tout les risques, il avait besoin de cet argent pour prendre soin de sa famille, même s'il avait de plus en plus de mal à continuer. Il n'aimait pas faire ça, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si jamais il lui venait à l'idée de dénoncer le docteur Malcolm, alors ce dernier ferait part de sa participation dans ce trafic, ainsi que l'erreur qu'il avait commise quelques mois plus tôt, erreur qui lui vaudrait certainement la prison et la perte de son emploi. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque là, sa famille avait trop besoin de lui.

L'infirmier entra dans la salle d'opération, s'approcha du patient et pris bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal lorsqu'il le fit sortir pour l'emmener à l'extérieur où les attendait une ambulance pour le transporter dans un lieu sûr. Mais alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient, le patient ouvrit les yeux.

-" Teresa" souffla-t-il.

-" Pardon ? Qu'avez-vous dit ?" demanda L'infirmier en se penchant vers lui.

-" Retrouver… Teresa" répéta Jane.

-" Vous allez la revoir" mentit l'infirmier. " Je vous conduit à elle."

-" Merci" souffla Jane en refermant les yeux.

L'infirmier se sentit encore plus mal de lui mentir car il semblait que le patient ne soit pas si seul que ça. Il avait une femme quelque part qui attendait son retour et lui allait le faire disparaître. Il n'était pas comme ça, il n'aimait pas devoir faire ça, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'on le retrouve et qu'il puisse parler. Il devait protéger sa famille, et si pour ça il devait séparer cet homme de cette Teresa, alors il le ferait.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le sous-sol et l'infirmier fit sortir le chariot pour rejoindre l'ambulance qui les attendait un peu plus loin. Deux hommes en sortirent et prirent en charge Jane pendant que l'infirmier retournait à son travail, le cœur lourd de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il espérait juste que le patient irait bien et qu'il oublierait Teresa, qu'il se reconstruirait une autre vie.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre Lundi, et comme mon amie est repartie, je ne vous oublierais pas.<p>

_« En arrivant au bout du trottoir, Jane sentit une main lui entourer la taille et le tirer avec force derrière une porte qui se referma aussitôt. Il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise que l'inconnu avait sur lui, mais il était trop faible pour se défendre et ne put rien faire d'autre qu'attendre en silence. Il entendit soudain les voix des ambulanciers passer de l'autre côté de la porte et il retint son souffle, la peur de se faire surprendre. Mais les voix s'éloignèrent et il sentit la poigne de l'inconnu diminuer pour finalement disparaitre. Il se retrouva alors face à un homme de couleur, portant un bandana sur la tête, des chaines autour du cou, des tatouages sur les bras. Le premier réflexe de Jane fut de se reculer et l'homme sourit avant de longer sa main dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir un téléphone. »_


	8. Chapitre 6: Savoir être patient

J'y crois pas, je poste le bon jour cette fois, je m'améliore, lol. Enfin, je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire, du moins je l'espère. Encore merci **helena jane**, **Miss** **Elisabeth Darcy31**, **Totorsg** et **leoune51** pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Savoir être patient<strong>

* * *

><p>L'ambulance roulait depuis déjà plusieurs heures et Jane se demandait quand il arriverait à l'hôpital. Il avait envie de voir Lisbon, plus qu'il n'en avait jamais eut envie, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, que son état n'était pas aussi grave que la voix de Rigsby le lui avait laissé penser au téléphone. Il ne supportait plus cette séparation, bien que ce soit lui qui ait décidé de partir loin d'elle. Il le regrettait à présent, il regrettait ce choix qu'il pensait être le meilleur.<p>

La seule chose qu'il avait voulue en partant était que la jeune femme soit heureuse. Il savait bien qu'elle allait être triste au début, qu'elle allait chercher à le joindre, qu'elle allait lui en vouloir. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle finirait par se faire à son absence et qu'un jour il reviendrait pour la découvrir heureuse avec Ryan. Cet homme était celui qu'il lui fallait, il savait la rendre heureuse, il savait quand elle n'allait pas bien, quand elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Lui aussi savait tout ça, il l'avait toujours su, mais il ne pouvait pas lui offrir ce dont elle avait besoin, à savoir une vie stable, une vie qu'il ne pouvait pas lui apporter. Il était abimé, il n'était pas capable d'aimer, même s'il l'aimait elle. Mais avec son passé… il ne voulait pas lui imposer sa vie, lui imposer ses cauchemars, tout ce qui faisait qu'il était cet homme tant méprisé et aimé à la fois. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui faire ça.

Le mentaliste sentit une douleur dans le bas de son dos au moment où l'ambulance passa dans un trou et il serra les dents. Il aurait bien voulu un peu de calmants, mais les deux hommes à l'avant de l'ambulance ne semblaient pas s'intéresser à lui, ce qui inquiéta un peu plus le mentaliste. En général, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les médecins, ni même les infirmiers et les ambulanciers, mais ces deux là ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Il y avait quelque chose dans leur comportement qui ne le rassurait pas.

Jane réfléchit un moment lorsqu'il entendit les deux hommes parler de lui, le pensant encore endormi.

-" Celui-ci est un bon spécimen et le docteur veut qu'on le garde à la clinique en attendant qu'il ait encore besoin de lui" commença le premier.

-" N'empêche, ça paye bien le trafic d'organes" continua le second en rigolant.

Jane n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors comme ça le médecin n'était autre qu'un trafiquant, et de plus il utilisait ses propres patients pour son propre bénéfice. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'allait pas retrouver Lisbon mais qu'il allait être caché dans une clinique en attendant que le médecin ait encore besoin de lui pour lui prendre un autre organe, ce qui voulait dire qu'il en avait déjà perdu un. Il comprit alors la raison de sa douleur, c'était le prélèvement de son organe. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là au plus vite, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Mais comment faire ?

Lorsque l'ambulance arriva à un feu rouge, le mentaliste en profita. Il se leva difficilement, faisant le moins de bruit possible et quand l'ambulance s'arrêta complètement, il ouvrit la porte arrière et se laissa tomber sur la route, ne prêtant pas attention à la circulation. Il se releva avec peine et commença à marcher, mais il entendit les voix des deux ambulanciers derrières lui.

-" Reviens ici" hurlèrent-ils en courant à sa poursuite.

Mais Jane accéléra, autant qu'il le pouvait avec cette douleur qui ne cessait de lui tirailler le dos. Il entendait les klaxons des voitures autour de lui, il entendait les insultes des automobilistes mécontents. Mais la seule chose qui importait pour le moment était de fuir, aussi vite et aussi loin que possible. Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit où il pourrait se cacher et ensuite joindre ses collègues afin qu'ils viennent le chercher. Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait, il n'avait aucune idée de la ville dans laquelle il était.

En arrivant au bout du trottoir, Jane sentit une main lui entourer la taille et le tirer avec force derrière une porte qui se referma aussitôt. Il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise que l'inconnu avait sur lui, mais il était trop faible pour se défendre et ne put rien faire d'autre qu'attendre en silence. Il entendit soudain les voix des ambulanciers passer de l'autre côté de la porte et il retint son souffle, la peur de se faire surprendre. Mais les voix s'éloignèrent et il sentit la poigne de l'inconnu diminuer pour finalement disparaitre. Il se retrouva alors face à un homme de couleur, portant un bandana sur la tête, des chaines autour du cou, des tatouages sur les bras. Le premier réflexe de Jane fut de se reculer et l'homme sourit avant de plonger sa main dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir un téléphone.

-" Ouais c'est Carter, dites les gars, j'ai trouvé un type qui correspond à la description du disparu du CBI. Vous pouvez passer le prendre ?… Ouais, l'endroit habituel… je dois y retourner avant que les autres se posent des questions… OK, je lui dis."

L'homme rangea son téléphone à sa place avant de se tourner vers Jane qui n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait et la douleur ne l'aidait pas à garder les idées claires. Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, l'homme se décida à se présenter.

-" Je m'appelle Stéphane Carter, je suis de la police de Los Angeles" lui dit-il. " Nous avons reçu il y a quelques heures un avis de recherches pour vous de la part de vos amis du CBI. Je suis en mission pour le moment, mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser seul, surtout avec ces types à vous trousses. Mes collègues vont venir vous chercher ici, alors ne bougez pas et attendez. Si ça peut vous rassurer, vos collègues, Rigsby et Cho, seront avec eux."

Jane ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Ce n'était pourtant pas de lui de rester sans voix, mais avec les derniers événements, il n'était plus lui-même, il était perdu. Carter le fixait, se demandant s'il allait bien et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son bras que le mentaliste sortit enfin de ses pensées.

-" Vous allez bien ?" lui demanda-t-il.

-" Je… oui ça va. Mais j'ai mal" confia Jane.

-" Oui, on m'a un peu expliqué votre situation. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous allez voir un médecin. Et je crois savoir que vous êtes attendu à Sacramento."

-" Il me tarde d'y être."

-" Installez-vous, ils vont arriver sous peu, mais je dois vous laisser, on m'attend quelque part."

-" Merci pour votre aide" remercia Jane."

-" De rien. Je ne vous demanderais qu'une seule chose, donnez moi de vos nouvelles à l'occasion."

-" Je le ferai."

Carter fini par sortir, s'assurant avant que personne ne le regardait puis il disparu, laissant Jane seul dans le petit couloir. Il avait toujours mal, mais le simple fait de savoir que ses amis arrivaient pour le retrouver lui fit du bien. Ils l'avaient cherché, ils ne l'avaient pas oublié malgré ce qu'il leur avait fait. Il était partit en ne laissant rien d'autre qu'une lettre, quel genre d'ami ferait une chose pareille à ceux qui avaient toujours été là pour lui ? Ceux qui avaient fait de sa vie quelque chose de plus joyeux que ce qu'il pensait vivre après la mort de sa famille.

Jane laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur derrière lui, il était si fatigué qu'il se laissa aller à fermer les yeux et il sombra dans le sommeil. Il ne le devait pas, il le savait, mais il en avait besoin, sa douleur était bien trop forte et il n'y avait qu'en dormant qu'il ne la sentait pas. Et il pouvait voir Lisbon lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait s'imaginer près d'elle, lui tenant la main en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Il s'imaginait être là au moment où elle ouvrirait les yeux, la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point il était navré d'être parti ainsi, sans rien lui dire.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il dormit mais il fut réveillé par des secousses et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se calant un peu plus contre le mur, s'entourant le corps comme pour se protéger. Mais une voix le rassura et il finit par rouvrir les yeux, relever la tête pour voir devant lui le regard inquiet de son ami Cho.

-" Ça va Jane ?" lui demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se redresser.

-" Cho, c'est vraiment toi ? Tu es bien là ?" Chercha à se rassurer le mentaliste.

-" Oui c'est bien moi, et Rigsby est là aussi" le rassura l'asiatique.

Rigsby apparut derrière lui, aidant ses amis de son mieux à quitter ce couloir pour rejoindre la voiture de patrouille qui les attendait dans la rue. Jane se laissa guider, bien trop fatigué pour marcher seul. Il s'installa de son mieux sur la banquette arrière, fermant de nouveau les yeux et se laissant bercer par le mouvement du véhicule qui démarrait. Il était enfin rassuré, il n'était plus seul, il était avec ses collègues, ses amis, sa famille. Il ne lui manquait à présent qu'une chose pour qu'il soit amplement heureux, il lui fallait revoir Teresa Lisbon, la seule qui avait une réelle importance pour lui. Pas que ses amis n'en avait pas, mais Lisbon était bien plus importante pour lui, bien plus.

Quelques temps plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta et le mentaliste ouvrit les yeux pour voir apparaitre devant lui un hôpital. Il commença à s'agiter, la peur de retrouver le docteur Malcolm. Cho sentit son trouble et posa une mai rassurante sur son bras.

-" Ça va aller Jane, il n'est plus là" lui dit-il.

-" Quoi ?"

-" Il a été arrêté dans la soirée" lui expliqua Rigsby. " Les preuves étaient bien trop importante et tout à été réglé très rapidement, bien plus vite qu'on ne le pensait."

" Comment ça se fait ?"

-" Il y avait déjà une enquête sur lui et notre intervention n'a fait qu'accélérer les choses."

-" Alors c'est fini ? Il ne fera plus de mal à personne ?"

-" Plus jamais" assura Cho. " Maintenant, il faut te faire soigner, allez viens."

Jane se laissa une fois de plus guider par ses amis et des infirmiers vinrent à leur rencontre afin de les aider. Ils installèrent le mentaliste sur un brancard et le transportèrent vers une salle où un médecin vint l'examiner. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps avant que l'homme ne ressorte de la salle pour rassurer les deux agents, ainsi que l'infirmière Anita qui était venue dès qu'elle avait sut que Jane avait été retrouvé. Les nouvelles étaient bonnes et il leur apprit que le blond pourrait rentrer à Sacramento dans quelques jours, le temps que son corps se remette bien et que sa plaie cicatrise mieux.

**- oooo -**

Tommy faisait les cents pas dans la chambre de sa sœur depuis qu'elle était sortie de la salle de réveil. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures et il était impatient de la voir se réveiller, même si le médecin lui avait bien dit que cela pourrait prendre du temps. Il avait peur de ne pas avoir pris la bonne décision, il avait peur d'avoir fait passer ses propres désirs avant le bien être de sa sœur, celle qui l'avait élevé, celle qui avait fait de lui celui qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme se tourna pour voir sa fille endormie dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, tenant la main de sa tante. L'adolescente avait refusé l'offre de Van Pelt de venir chez elle pour la nuit, préférant rester au chevet de sa tante. Elle était aussi inquiète que son père pour Teresa, mais aussi pour Patrick dont elle ne cessait de demander des nouvelles. Elle s'était si vite attachée à lui, l'homme qui rendait folle sa tante d'habitude si patiente. Cet homme était celui qui avait aussi pris une place importante dans le cœur de la jeune femme et Annie ne souhaitait qu'une chose, les voir de nouveau ensemble.

Tommy sortit finalement de la chambre pour aller voir Ryan qui se trouvait dans une chambre un peu plus loin. Il n'avait que peu eu l'occasion de le voir, mais même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur était en couple avec cet homme et non pas avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur, il ne voulait pas non plus se montrer impoli. Il frappa à la porte et entra pour voir l'homme se redresser dans son lit.

-" Bonjour, je suis Tommy Lisbon" se présenta-t-il.

-" Ryan."

-" Alors c'est vous le petit ami de ma sœur."

-" Plus maintenant, nous avons rompu juste avant l'accident" avoua Ryan.

-" Rompu ? Mais pourquoi ?" Questionna Tommy, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-" Nous avons eu une discussion tout les deux et elle m'a avoué qu'elle en aimait un autre" expliqua-t-il. " Je le savais déjà, j'avais des doutes mais je voulais croire que nous avions une chance. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne peux rien contre Patrick Jane et si Teresa est heureuse avec lui, alors ça me va."

-" Vous êtes un type étonnant vous savez. Mais alors, pourquoi étiez-vous avec elle lors de l'accident ?"

-" Elle voulait le retrouver, je lui ait donc proposé d'aller chez lui mais nous ne sommes jamais arrivés."

Tommy pris place sur la chaise à côté du lit et continua de discuter avec Ryan. Il en apprit un peu plus sur l'homme qui avait partagé la vie de sa sœur pendant plusieurs mois, il avait du temps à rattraper. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures avant que Van Pelt n'arrive dans la chambre, surexcitée.

-" Ils l'ont retrouvé" s'exclama-t-elle.

-" Qui ?" interrogea Tommy.

-" Jane ! Rigsby a appelé et m'a dit qu'ils avaient retrouvé Jane à Los Angeles."

-" Comment va-t-il ?" S'informa Ryan.

-" Il va bien, il doit rester là bas encore quelques jours mais il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Tout va s'arranger maintenant."

-" Tout ira mieux lorsque tante Teresa se réveillera" dit une voix derrière eux. " Et quand ils seront enfin de nouveau ensemble."

-" Il va falloir être patient Annie," lui dit son père en la prenant dans ses bras. " Mais ce jour arrivera, je te le promets."

Le silence retomba ensuite sur la chambre, personne ne sachant quoi dire de plus. Les choses allaient s'arranger, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, il fallait que ça aille mieux. Personne ne savait vraiment quand Lisbon se réveillerait enfin, personne ne savait même si elle se réveillerait un jour. Mais personne ne voulait perdre espoir, ils voulaient tous y croire, qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait.

**- oooo -**

Les jours passèrent et Jane put enfin revenir à Sacramento. Tous le personnel médical de l'étage où il se trouvait en fut heureux, il était vraiment insupportable. La seule personne qui manifesta de la tristesse fut Anita qui s'était vite liée d'amitié pour lui. Elle le pris dans ses bras avant qu'il ne parte et lui fit promettre de revenir de temps en temps afin de donner des nouvelles. Puis, le consultant suivit ses amis qui allaient le conduire à Sacramento, vers Teresa. Il ne rêvait que de ça, la revoir et il allait enfin pouvoir réaliser son rêve.

La route lui parue bien plus longue qu'il ne le pensait, il lui tardait tant d'arriver qu'il avait du mal à tenir en place. Il avait peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit à ses côté. Il avait toujours cette peur au fond de lui, cette peur qui lui tenait les entrailles depuis la mort de sa famille. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il craignait toujours que quelque chose n'arrive à chaque fois qu'une bonne chose lui arrivait.

Une fois en ville, la voiture se dirigea directement vers l'hôpital et, lorsque Jane vit le bâtiment se dresser devant lui, il sauta presque de la voiture avant qu'elle ne s'arrête. Rigsby sourit devant son impatience et l'aida à descendre du véhicule. Ils entrèrent ensemble et Van Pelt vint les rejoindre, prenant son collègue dans ses bras, trop heureuse de le revoir et surtout en bonne santé.

-" Oh Jane, pourquoi es-tu partis comme ça ? Comment as-tu osé nous faire ça ?"

-" Je suis désolé Grace, je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine mais je devais le faire, du moins je le pensais."

-" Et maintenant ?"

-" Je regrette. Si je n'étais pas parti, Lisbon n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui."

-" Tu ne peux pas changer le passé, mais tu peux faire quelque chose pour l'avenir. Alors ne gâche pas ta nouvelle chance."

-" Et je compte bien la saisir, mais pour le moment je veux juste la voir, où est-elle ?"

-" Viens."

Jane suivit la jeune femme à travers les couloirs, le stress montant un peu plus à chaque pas. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver, il avait peur de ne pas supporter de la voir ainsi, sachant que tout était de sa faute. Il savait qu'il allait s'en vouloir pour le reste de sa vie, mais il s'en voudrait encore plus si elle ne se réveillait pas. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, il fallait qu'il s'excuse de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Elle était la seule qui sache l'aider à vivre, elle était la seule à savoir le comprendre vraiment, sans qu'il ne dise rien. Sauf dans les sentiments, de ce côté là ils étaient tout les deux incapables de se comprendre et c'était justement ce qui les avait conduit là.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la chambre et Grace lui ouvrit la porte, le laissant entrer seul. Il la remercia mais n'entra pas tout de suite, la peur montant encore d'un cran et lui serrant le ventre. Mais il le devait alors il prit une grande inspiration avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Son cœur se serra en la voyant ainsi, couverte de marques dues à l'accident, des tubes sortant de ses bras et un autre de sa bouche. Elle avait un bandage autour de la tête, ainsi qu'un bras dans le plâtre.

Il avança et s'installa sur la chaise, prenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser.

-" Je suis désolé Teresa" souffla-t-il. " Si tu savais comme je m'en veux du mal que je t'ai fait."

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais il ne s'attendait à rien d'autre. Elle était dans le coma et ne se réveillerait pas avant longtemps, il en avait conscience, mais il attendrait le temps nécessaire, même si cela devait durer des mois, des années. Il ne partirait pas, il ne partirait plus, il avait bien trop besoin d'elle dans sa vie et elle dans la sienne. Il serait là à son réveil, il serait là pour qu'elle sache à quel point il s'en voulait et à quel point il voulait qu'elle lui pardonne.

Dans le couloir, Tommy et Annie venaient d'arriver et contemplaient l'homme avec la jeune femme. Ils avaient mal pour lui, ils avaient mal de les voir ainsi, lui pleurant et elle dans un profond sommeil. Mais ils étaient ensemble et c'était le plus important. A présent, il fallait être patient.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Prochain poste, Jeudi je pense, mais d'ici là, voici un aperçu:<p>

_« -" Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir patron" sourit Grace._

_-" Je…." tenta Lisbon._

_-" Ne parlez pas, vous devez attendre encore un peu. Je pense que vous voulez savoir où se trouve Jane."_

_Lisbon acquiesça vivement, trop heureuse que quelqu'un puisse enfin lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé durant tout ce temps. Grace avait toujours était la plus sensible de son équipe et elle se doutait qu'elle serait la première à venir lui parler._

_-" Il est partit patron, il y a de ça presque deux mois. Je sais qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment mais… vous avez fait un arrêt cardiaque et il n'a plus supporté de vous voir ainsi. Mais il a dit qu'il reviendrait un jour, qu'il ne serait pas partit pour toujours."_

_-" Il…." tenta Lisbon dont les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues."_

_-" Je suis vraiment désolée patron." »_


	9. Chapitre 7: La vie est un rêve

Coucou les amis, voici la suite que vous attendez. Je suis triste de vous annoncer que la fic approche bientôt de sa fin, mais une autre arrivera dans la foulée, histoire de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

Je remercie encore une fois **Gabi**, **leoune51**, **lyly** (dont j'ai eu 2 coms sur un seul chapitre, vraiment merci), **helena jane**, **Totorsg** et **Solealuna** pour les commentaires.

Une petite annonce avant de commencer, je sais que sur le forum où j'ai posté cette fic, certains n'ont pas bien comprit la fin, alors pour ceux qui le veulent, vous aurez une explication à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>La vie est un rêve<strong>

* * *

><p>Au petit matin, Jane ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur Annie qui se tenait de l'autre côté du lit de sa tante. La jeune fille avait un faible sourire, heureuse de le revoir, même si toujours triste de l'état de sa tante. Maintenant que Patrick était de retour, elle était certaine que les choses se passeraient mieux, même si sa tante ne se réveillait toujours pas, elle n'était pas seule.<p>

L'adolescente fit le tour du lit pour se retrouver devant le mentaliste qui leva les yeux vers elle. Annie lui tendit une main qu'il pris avec la sienne, l'aida à se lever et elle le serra dans ses bras, l'entourant de sa joie et de ses bras. Elle était si heureuse de le revoir après tout ce temps, si heureuse qu'il soit de retour et surtout elle espérait que sa présence aiderait sa tante à ouvrir les yeux plus vite. Il ne lui restait que ça, de l'espoir et elle savait qu'il en était de même pour le blond.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, se tenant l'un l'autre, savourant cette présence rassurante et amicale. La jeune fille aimait déjà Patrick comme s'il était un membre de sa famille, elle l'aimait depuis le début et ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi sa tante était allée voir ailleurs. Il était là, juste devant elle l'homme qui lui fallait, alors pourquoi en chercher un autre ? Décidément, elle aurait toujours du mal à comprendre les adultes et leurs sentiments. Mais d'après ce qu'elle avait appris, sa tante avait rompu avec son petit ami pour Jane, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait enfin réalisé ses sentiments pour lui.

Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent un moment. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Jane qui ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait. Peut-être était-ce le fait de se sentir aimé, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Lisbon, des mois plus tôt.

-" Elle va se réveiller Patrick" lui dit Annie. " Je sais que maintenant que vous êtes là elle va se réveiller."

-" Je l'espère Annie" répondit-il, " je l'espère vraiment."

Ils reprirent place à côté du lit, se tenant toujours la main.

-" Pourquoi être parti Patrick ?" Questionna la jeune fille.

-" Par bêtise. Je ne supportais plus de voir ta tante heureuse ainsi tous les jours."

-" Pourquoi ?"

-" Je ne sais pas, je ne veux que ça, qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais de la savoir heureuse sans moi, c'était trop dur."

-" Mais elle n'est plus avec Ryan, ils ont rompu."

-" Je le sais et je m'en veux encore plus. C'est à cause de moi tout ça, elle n'en serait pas là si je n'étais pas parti, elle serait au bureau, comme tout les jours à pester contre moi."

-" Il ne faut pas regretter le passé, il faut penser à l'avenir."

-" Tu es bien sage pour une fille de ton âge" sourit Jane.

-" Ouais."

Le silence retomba sur la pièce et Jane et Annie se contentèrent de poser les yeux sur Lisbon qui dormait toujours. Aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire, rien ne pourrait assez exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant, rien ne pourrait dire la peine qu'ils avaient, le manque, l'espoir.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et l'équipe du CBI entra, accompagné de Tommy et d'un médecin, celui qui s'occupait de Lisbon depuis son admission. Il avait une mine qui ne présageait rien de bon et Jane se leva aussitôt, un mauvais pressentiment lui tiraillant les entrailles. Tommy vint prendre sa fille dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le put. La jeune fille releva des yeux inquiets vers son père mais ce dernier ne dit rien, préférant attendre de laisser parler le médecin.

Cho s'installa à côté de Jane, posant une main sur son bras tandis que Van Pelt et Rigsby se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tout indiquait que les nouvelles n'allaient pas être vraiment bonnes.

Le médecin s'approcha du groupe, se racla la gorge et se lança, posant les yeux alternativement sur Jane puis Lisbon pour revenir à Jane. Il savait que cet homme était celui que la jeune femme avait désigné pour prendre les décisions à sa place, il se doutait donc qu'il avait une certaine importance pour elle. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de ce dernier la peur de ce qui allait venir.

-" L'opération de mademoiselle Lisbon s'est plutôt bien passée, nous avons réussis à stopper l'hémorragie intra-crânienne. Il semblerait que la greffe de son rein ait bien tenu et c'est une chance pour elle car le second ne peut plus fonctionner. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus."

-" Quand va-t-elle se réveiller ?" demanda Jane, de plus en plus inquiet.

-" Nous ne pouvons pas nous prononcer pour le moment, mais son état est stable et si son corps parvient à se remettre, alors ce ne devrait pas être long."

-" Mais combien de temps ?"

-" Des semaines, peut-être même des mois, je ne sais pas, je suis vraiment désolé."

-" Mais elle ne souffre pas n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a pas mal ?" demanda Annie.

-" Je ne pense pas, mais nous ne savons pas vraiment ce que vivent les patients dans le coma. Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'il est bien de leur parler."

Jane posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme dans le lit, son visage d'ange, ses cheveux ébène et tous ces tubes et machines autour d'elle. Rien ne pouvait le rassurer, tout ce que le médecin venait de dire aurait put lui faire du bien, le rassurer sur l'état de Lisbon. Ses deux opérations s'étaient bien passées et il suffisait d'attendre qu'elle ouvre les yeux d'elle-même. Mais Jane n'était pas patient, il ne voulait pas attendre, il voulait qu'elle les ouvre maintenant, qu'elle le regarde et qu'elle lui pardonne.

Après le départ du médecin, l'équipe resta un moment avant de devoir partir au bureau, laissant Jane avec Tommy et Annie. Tous les trois discutèrent un moment, puis Tommy décida qu'il était temps pour sa fille de sortir un peu de cet hôpital pour prendre l'air, malgré les protestations de la jeune fille qui ne voulait pas quitter le chevet de sa tante. Mais Jane parvint à la persuader en lui promettant de veiller sur elle pendant son absence et que tout irait bien, qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver. Annie apprécia le geste, même si elle n'aimait pas vraiment être traitée comme une enfant, mais elle ne dit rien et suivit son père.

Le mentaliste reprit donc sa place sur la chaise, reprenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, passant son pouce sur le dos de sa main d'une façon tendre. Le médecin avait suggéré de lui parler, et même s'il trouvait ça un peu stupide, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire alors pourquoi pas ? Et puis il était certain que cette fois elle ne pourrait pas l'interrompre, il pourrait lui dire tout ce qu'il pense sans qu'elle ne lui donne son avis. Il aimait leurs conversations parfois très animées, leurs échanges de points de vue, tout ce qui faisait d'eux une équipe si spéciale. Mais aujourd'hui il allait devoir faire la conversation tout seul.

-" Teresa," commença-t-il, " je préfère t'appeler Teresa et te tutoyer, j'en profite tant que tu ne peux rien me dire. Je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive par ma faute, à chaque fois que je m'attache trop à quelqu'un il faut que le sort s'acharne. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je voulais juste te protéger de moi et que tu sois heureuse. Mais une fois encore j'ai échoué. Je ne sais pas si tu me pardonneras cette fois, mais je l'espère car je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Tu es celle qui m'a redonné le gout de vivre, celle qui m'aide à ne pas sombrer. Je veux que tu te réveilles et que tu recommences à me crier dessus, que tu reprennes ton travail et que je puisse de nouveau venir t'embêter, comme avant. Mais pour ça il faut que tu ouvres les yeux, il faut que tu te réveilles. Ton frère Tommy et Annie sont là, ils n'attendent qu'une chose de toi, la même chose que moi. Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu vas te battre et revenir vers nous."

Et il passa le reste de la journée à lui parler, à lui dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, parfois des bêtises, parfois des choses plus sérieuses, mais toujours avec sincérité et tendresse.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon se sentait nauséeuse, elle avait mal à la tête et partout dans le corps. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle avait entendu Jane lui parler, elle l'avait entendu la supplier de revenir parmi les vivants et elle le voulait de tout son cœur. Il était revenu pour elle, il le lui avait dit et la suppliait de lui pardonner. Elle l'avait déjà fait, elle ne lui en voulait plus car il était revenu et c'était la seule chose qu'elle voulait. Mais malgré toutes ses tentatives pour ouvrir les yeux, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle se sentait bien si elle oubliait les douleurs dont elle souffrait, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose en comparaison de ce qu'elle avait ressentit en lisant la lettre d'adieu de Jane.

La jeune femme tenta une nouvelle fois et ce fut la bonne, mais elle referma aussitôt les yeux à cause de la vive lumière qui lui agressa la rétine. Il fallait y aller doucement, un œil à la fois. Lorsqu'elle parvint à garder les yeux ouverts et à éclaircir sa vision, elle remarqua une silhouette à coté de son lit et son cœur s'emballa. Elle voulait tant que ce soit Jane, que le son de sa voix n'ait pas été un simple rêve.

Elle tenta de parler, mais elle remarqua qu'elle avait un tube dans la gorge qui l'en empêchait, alors elle bougea doucement la main afin de toucher celle qui reposait sur le bord du lit. La personne releva les yeux et un sourire naquit sur son visage.

-" Teresa, tu es enfin réveillée" lui dit Ryan en lui serrant la main si fort qu'elle eut un peu mal. " Je vais chercher le médecin."

Ryan sortit de la chambre pour revenir presqu'aussitôt avec un homme portant une blouse blanche. Il vint vers elle, se pencha et commença à l'examiner, sous l'œil inquiet de Ryan qui ne cessait de fixer la jeune femme. Lisbon s'était attendu à trouver Jane ici, mais elle devait se faire une raison, cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, il n'était pas là, il n'était peut-être même jamais revenu. Elle avait tellement espéré le revoir qu'elle avait imaginé entendre sa voix pendant qu'elle dormait. Mais elle se demanda alors pendant combien de temps elle avait dormi. Elle se souvenait encore de l'accident comme s'il venait juste d'arriver et elle se souvenait également que Ryan n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il soit ici avec elle, sans aucune blessure ?

Le médecin se redressa avec un sourire et informa le jeune homme que d'ici quelques minutes le tube dans la gorge de la patiente serait retiré, elle n'en avait plus besoin. Ryan le remercia et reprit sa place sur la chaise, reprenant par la même la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il n'en revenait pas, il avait presque perdu espoir qu'elle se réveille un jour mais finalement le miracle était arrivé.

-" Je suis si heureux que tu ailles bien, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de te perdre" lui dit-il en serrant sa main. " Mais tout va bien maintenant, tu es enfin de retour parmi nous. Ton frère va être fou de joie, ainsi que ta nièce. Ils se sont installés en ville après ton accident, pas loin de ton appartement."

-" Rrrrr" tenta de parler Lisbon, mais avec le tube elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'émettre des sons incompréhensibles.

-" Si tu veux savoir depuis combien de temps tu es dans le coma, cela fait presque huit mois aujourd'hui."

-" Rrrrr" retenta Lisbon qui avait du mal à se remettre de cette nouvelle.

-" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Ryan.

Lisbon lui fit alors comprendre de lui donner de quoi écrire et, une fois qu'elle eut en main un stylo et une feuille, elle inscrivit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle tendit ensuite la feuille à Ryan qui la lit et fronça les sourcils.

-" Mais de quoi tu parles ?"

Lisbon reprit la feuille et expliqua qu'elle pensait avoir entendu Jane et qu'elle voulait savoir s'il était vraiment revenu. La seule chose qu'elle voulait était le revoir. Ryan reprit la feuille, mais ne comprenait toujours rien de ce que voulait dire sa petite amie. Il n'avait pas revu Jane depuis la semaine avant l'accident, il savait qu'il était partit le soir même de cet accident, ce qu'il expliqua à la jeune femme. Mais Lisbon voulait revoir Jane et elle voulait des explications, il y avait tant de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, des choses dont elle ne se rappelait pas et qu'elle voulait comprendre.

Ryan posa la feuille sur la table de chevet et se pencha au dessus de Lisbon pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit un peu confuse, elle était restée longtemps dans le coma et il lui faudrait du temps pour qu'elle se remette complètement.

-" Je crois que tu as besoin de repos," lui dit-il finalement. " Je vais te laisser et je reviendrais plus tard."

Puis il se leva et quitta la chambre, laissant la jeune femme seule avec des tas de questions dans la tête. Elle était certaine que Jane était là avec elle lorsque ses yeux s'étaient ouvert, elle ne comprenait pas que ce ne soit pas le cas. Elle aurait juré l'avoir entendu, avoir sentit sa présence, son parfum, alors pourquoi Ryan ne lui disait-il pas où il se trouvait ? Ou alors il voulait lui cacher quelque chose, la pensant trop faible encore pour lui dire la vérité. Cela voulait-il dire que Jane avait eu un accident, ou alors il était… Non, elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une infirmière entra dans sa chambre et la prépara pour retirer le tube qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Elle le lui retira ensuite et la jeune femme se sentit soulagé, elle pouvait enfin bouger les lèvres et n'avait plus ce truc gênant dans la gorge. Elle avait toutefois un peu mal et l'infirmière la rassura en lui disant que cela passerait avec le temps et qu'elle ne devait pas tenter de parler avant au moins le lendemain, ce que Lisbon accepta. Puis, elle se retrouva de nouveau seule.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement, trop lentement au gout de Lisbon qui commençait à perdre patience. Elle se doutait que ses collègues devaient savoir qu'elle était réveillée maintenant et elle s'étonnait qu'aucun d'eux ne soit venu la voir. Pourtant, connaissant Van Pelt, elle pensait qu'elle serait déjà venue et elle commençait à se demander si ses agents ne l'avaient pas oubliée avec le temps. Mais alors qu'elle sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues, la porte s'ouvrit justement sur Van Pelt qui entra et se précipita vers le lit pour prendre sa patronne dans ses bras.

-" Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir patron" sourit Grace.

-" Je…." tenta Lisbon.

-" Ne parlez pas, vous devez attendre encore un peu. Je pense que vous voulez savoir où se trouve Jane."

Lisbon acquiesça vivement, trop heureuse que quelqu'un puisse enfin lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé durant tout ce temps. Grace avait toujours était la plus sensible de son équipe et elle se doutait qu'elle serait la première à venir lui parler.

-" Il est partit patron, il y a de ça presque deux mois. Je sais qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment mais… vous avez fait un arrêt cardiaque et il n'a plus supporté de vous voir ainsi. Mais il a dit qu'il reviendrait un jour, qu'il ne serait pas partit pour toujours."

-" Il…." tenta Lisbon dont les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues."

-" Je suis vraiment désolée patron."

La jeune rousse vint prendre son amie dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était là, qu'elle la soutenait et qu'elle ne la laisserait pas. Lisbon ferma les yeux et matérialisa le visage de son consultant devant ses paupières closes. Il était partit, mais il reviendrait, il ne pouvait pas ne jamais revenir, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça de nouveau.

**- oooo -**

Jane sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de Lisbon se crisper dans la sienne. Il se redressa et se pencha au dessus d'elle dans l'espoir de la voir ouvrir les yeux, mais ils restaient clos et il s'imagina avoir rêvé ce mouvement. Mais une nouvelle crispation lui confirma ses doutes et il la lâcha pour partir chercher quelqu'un, un infirmier ou un médecin, n'importe qui pouvant le rassurer. Lorsqu'il revint, une infirmière était avec lui et elle alla immédiatement voir sa patiente qui bougea de nouveau la main. Arriva ensuite le médecin qui avait été bipé qui à son tour l'examina. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jane qui attendait le verdict.

-" Ce n'est rien" le rassura le médecin. " Il semblerait que votre amie soit en train de rêver, ce qui veut dire qu'elle devrait se réveiller bientôt."

-" Vous êtes certain docteur ?" demanda Jane.

-" J'en suis le premier étonné, c'est la première fois qu'un de mes patient réagit comme ça suite à un coma. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps."

-" Merci beaucoup" remercia Jane en reprenant sa place à coté de Lisbon.

Le médecin et l'infirmière quittèrent la chambre, laissant Jane seul avec Lisbon. Ce dernier ne la lâchait pas des yeux, espérant que son réveil serait pour bientôt. Il était heureux d'apprendre que Lisbon allait bientôt ouvrir les yeux, cela voulait dire que son corps se remettait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé, cela voulait aussi dire qu'il pourrait s'excuser auprès d'elle. Il espérait juste que son rêve soit un beau rêve. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, mais pour une fois il allait être patient.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Donc, pour ceux qui n'ont pas comprit, Lisbon ne s'est pas réveillée de son coma, en réalité, elle rêve tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Ainsi donc, Jane n'est pas partit, mais c'est-ce qu'elle croit. J'espère que ça vous aura aidé.<p>

Et voici un aperçu du prochain chapitre:

_« Jane se réveilla d'un coup en entendant les bips des appareils liés à Lisbon s'affoler. Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme, la suppliant de tenir le coup, de ne pas se laisser aller. Il se sentit repoussé du lit par des infirmières mais ne dit rien. Il regarda les femmes faire leur travail et tenter d'aider Lisbon. Puis, le médecin arriva et s'activa sur la jeune femme. Il sentit les larmes lui brouiller la vue, ne pouvant pas les retenir, ne voulant pas les retenir. Il était là depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et il n'avait jamais quitté son chevet, sauf pour se faire du thé et se laver. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait pas de rester, il ne voulait pas être là pour la voir mourir, il ne le pouvait pas. »_

La suite, Vendredi je pense. Bonne fin de semaine à tous.


	10. Chapitre 8: Retrouver Jane

Salut à tous. Je sais que je devais poster Vendredi, mais un imprévu de dernière minute, ainsi qu'un changement de planning pour la journée d'hier, autant ire que j'ai pas eu vraiment le temps.

Enfin, je vous le poste aujourd'hui mais ne peux vous dire quand je posterais le prochain. Certaines choses me sont tombées dessus dernièrement et je vais devoir me faire moins présente. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, tout dépendra de ce que me dira mon médecin Mardi, mais je croise les doigts pour pouvoir revenir au plus vite vous poster la suite, ainsi que mes autres fics.

Encore un grand merci à **Solealuna**, **leoune51**, **helena jane**, **Totorsg**, **Gabi**, **Lyly** et **Miss Elisabeth Darcy31** pour les commentaires.

Voici à présent ce que vous attendez, le chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Retrouver Jane<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon était couchée sur le côté, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle était réveillée depuis deux jours et ne supportait toujours pas l'absence de Jane. Van Pelt lui avait apprit que Jane était revenu dès qu'il avait sut pour son accident, qu'il avait eut si peur pour elle qu'il avait fait le choix de revenir pour elle. Elle avait été heureuse de l'apprendre, de savoir qu'elle avait tant d'importance pour lui qu'il décidait de revenir pour elle. Mais il était repartit et c'était aussi à cause d'elle, à cause de son arrêt cardiaque. Elle l'avait fait fuir, deux fois, alors que lui restait-il ?<p>

Elle ne cessait de pleurer alors qu'elle n'était pas du tout du genre à se lamenter. Elle avait toujours été forte, elle avait toujours sut tout surmonter, mais pas cette fois. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait continuer ainsi, sans lui, alors qu'il était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, le seul à la comprendre, le seul à pouvoir lui redonner le moral. Elle tenta de dormir un peu, d'oublier sa condition de malade, mais elle n'y parvint pas. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait l'accident ou le visage de Jane. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, elle ne pouvait pas dormir.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une infirmière, une jeune femme d'environ vingt cinq ans. Elle s'approcha du lit et, lorsqu'elle vit les larmes sur le visage de Lisbon, elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, un sourire sur le visage.

-" Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller" lui dit-elle. " Vous sortirez bientôt d'ici."

-" Je sais mais… ce n'est pas ça qui me rend triste" répondit Lisbon.

-" Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

-" Il me manque" pleura-t-elle.

-" Qui vous manque ?"

-" Patrick, mon consultant et…"

-" Votre petit ami ?" Tenta l'infirmière.

-" Non, mais c'est entièrement ma faute. Je l'ai repoussé et maintenant il n'est plus là."

L'infirmière comprit alors ce qui n'allait pas et tenta de rassurer sa patiente en vain. Elle pouvait la comprendre, elle-même ayant souffert d'une rupture assez difficile. Elle savait que de perdre son seul amour ne l'aiderait pas à se remettre et il lui faudrait trouver tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour l'aider. Elle aimait bien cette patiente, elle s'était occupée d'elle depuis son arrivée après son accident et elle avait fini par s'attacher à elle. La jeune femme se rapprocha un peu plus de Lisbon, passa une main sur sa joue pour en chasser les larmes avant de reprendre la parole.

-" Ecoutez, vous devez vraiment vous reprendre" lui dit-elle. " Il n'aimerait certainement pas vous savoir triste comme ça."

-" Et qu'en savez-vous ?" Demanda Lisbon un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-" J'ai moi aussi perdu un homme que j'aimais beaucoup" expliqua-t-elle.

" J'ai été trop longue à me décider et il a fini par partir."

-" Je suis désolée" souffla Lisbon en baissant la tête.

-" Vous ne pouviez pas savoir" la rassura la jeune femme. " Mais ne vous en faites pas, je serai là pour vous aider."

-" Merci…"

-" Piper."

-" Merci Piper."

Les deux femmes parlèrent encore un peu avant que Piper ne parte et retourne travailler, laissant une Lisbon un peu moins triste. Mais le chemin serait long avant qu'elle ne se remette complètement de l'absence de Jane et elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle en serait capable.

**- o -**

Trois mois, cela faisait trois mois que Lisbon était sortie du coma et elle était toujours à l'hôpital. Les médecins s'occupaient d'elle et elle avait plusieurs séances de kinésithérapie par semaine pour remuscler ses jambes, ses bras, tout son corps. Elle souffrait chaque jour, elle n'avait pas la force de continuer, l'absence de Jane ne l'aidait pas à se motiver. Elle avait eut l'espoir qu'après son accident, il serait revenu, il serait resté à ses côtés, il aurait été là pour son réveil. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Oui il était revenu, oui il était resté à ses côtés, mais il avait fini par partir et à présent elle se sentait en faute. Elle était certaine que son coma et son arrêt cardiaque étaient les causes de son départ.

Aujourd'hui encore elle devait se rendre à la salle de gym de l'hôpital où elle savait que le médecin lui ferait encore et encore travailler sa marche. Elle avait encore du mal à avancer seule, elle savait qu'elle aurait dut y arriver maintenant, mais elle n'avait plus la force de continuer, elle n'avait personne avec qui partager sa réussite. Elle avait bien entendu ses amis et son frère qui avait fini par s'installer chez elle avec Annie en attendant qu'elle rentre. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose, ils n'étaient pas Jane et il était le seul qu'elle voulait à ses côtés en ce moment.

On frappa à la porte et Lisbon tourna la tête pour voir entrer une infirmière avec un fauteuil roulant. Elle masqua une grimace qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme, mais celle-ci ne dit rien et avança dans la chambre.

-" Je viens vous chercher pour votre séance d'aujourd'hui" lui dit-elle.

-" J'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller" souffla Lisbon.

-" Mais vous devez le faire si vous voulez pouvoir sortir d'ici" insista l'infirmière.

-" Piper, ça ne me servira à rien."

-" Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous pour retrouver votre famille" tenta l'infirmière.

-" Je sais mais…"

-" Et vous pourrez peut-être retrouver Patrick" tenta alors Piper.

Lisbon se sentit soudain plus intéressée à l'entente du nom de son consultant. Elle n'avait plus l'envie de continuer parce qu'il n'était pas là, parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas partager sa réussite avec lui, mais si elle parvenait à remarcher, alors elle pourrait partir à sa recherche et ainsi elle pourrait enfin la partager avec lui. Piper avait raison, elle devait continuer, elle devait se battre pour sortir d'ici, elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Elle aimait Jane, alors par amour pour lui, même s'il était parti, elle remarcherait et elle le retrouverait, elle s'en fit la promesse.

Piper aida Lisbon à s'installer dans le fauteuil et, ensemble, elles se rendirent à la salle de gym. La séance dura une petite heure durant laquelle Lisbon se donna encore plus qu'avant, sous le regard surpris de son médecin qui sentit que sa patiente avait retrouvé une nouvelle motivation. Puis, Piper retourna avec Lisbon dans la chambre et les deux femmes discutèrent pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant que l'infirmière ne sorte et ne laissa la jeune femme seule.

Lisbon fini par s'endormir avec l'image de Jane devant les yeux. Elle revit ses beaux yeux bleus, elle revit ses belles boucles blondes, elle revit son charmant sourire. Tout en lui était impossible à oublier et elle ne voulait surtout pas l'oublier. Elle rêva de sa seule et unique nuit avec lui, la plus belle de sa vie.

**- o -**

Lisbon avait enfin fini sa rééducation et pouvait rentrer chez elle. Tommy avait préparé son appartement et il allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. La jeune femme avait rangé ses affaires dans son sac et l'attendait avec impatience. Cela faisait maintenant plus de six mois qu'elle était sortie du coma, sa rééducation avait été longue car elle n'avait pas eu assez de volonté, mais Piper avait été là pour elle. La jeune infirmière avait été d'une grande aide, bien plus que son frère ou ses amis auraient pu le faire. Ils avaient été là, elle leur en était reconnaissante, mais ils ne pouvaient pas la comprendre alors que Piper le pouvait.

En parlant de Piper, Lisbon la vit passer dans le couloir et elle se précipita vers elle pour lui dire au revoir, mais aussi pour la remercier de son aide durant tout ces mois. Elle n'en serait pas là si elle ne l'avait pas aidée et soutenue, elle lui devait tout.

-" Piper" appela Lisbon.

-" Oh Teresa, je suis contente de vous voir," sourit Piper en faisant face à Lisbon. " Vous sortez aujourd'hui ?"

-" Oui et je voulais vous remercier pour votre aide et votre soutien."

-" Ça a été avec plaisir. Vous allez pouvoir le retrouver maintenant" dit alors Piper en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-" Je l'espère oui."

-" Teresa, il ne faut pas perdre espoir maintenant. Ça fait combien de temps que vous ne l'avez pas vu ?"

-" Presqu'un an si on compte avant l'accident. Mais je ne sais même pas par où commencer" souffla Lisbon.

-" Je pense que le mieux serait de contacter ses amis et sa famille."

-" Ses amis sont ici à Sacramento et pour sa famille… je ne lui en connais pas."

Piper se sentit un peu mal. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire pour aider de nouveau son amie, elle ne savait rien de ce Patrick Jane alors comment trouver une solution pour aider Teresa ?

-" Vous trouverez une solution, j'ai confiance en vous."

-" Merci Piper. Bon, je dois y aller, mon frère va m'attendre."

-" Bonne chance Teresa."

-" Merci."

Lisbon serra Piper dans ses bras avant de voir arriver son frère et sa nièce. Elle alla les saluer, les prenant tous les deux dans ses bras puis Tommy alla dans la chambre de sa sœur pour prendre le sac avant de partir, de quitter enfin cet hôpital et de pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, Annie racontant à sa tante tout ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'elle était ici, lui expliquant sa nouvelle vie ici, à Sacramento. Tommy avait inscrit sa fille au lycée en ville, préférant que l'adolescente se fasse des amis de son âge plutôt qu'elle continue de l'aider dans son travail.

Lisbon écoutait avec joie les explications de sa nièce, heureuse de savoir qu'elle s'intégrait aussi bien et aussi vite. Cela lui fit en même mal au cœur car elle avait prit une importante décision et elle savait que cela lui ferait du mal, à elle ainsi qu'à son frère et ses amis. Mais elle le devait, c'était de sa vie, de son bonheur dont il était question et elle regrettait juste de devoir faire souffrir son entourage pour ça.

**- o -**

Encore une année écoulée, encore une année sans lui, sans nouvelles. Elle l'avait cherché partout, depuis qu'il était parti, depuis qu'il avait quitté sa vie mais ne l'avait jamais trouvé. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour le retrouver, elle avait quitté son travail, elle avait quitté ses amis, sa famille. Mais il restait introuvable et cela faisait à présent deux ans. Elle ne savait pas si elle le retrouverait un jour, elle craignait bien que non, mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle finirait par le trouver et ce jour-là, elle pourrait lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué, à quel point elle l'aimait et à quel point elle regrettait tout ce qu'elle avait put faire, put dire.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal, elle l'aimait trop pour ça, mais voilà, elle l'avait fait quand même. Elle espérait juste que le jour où elle le retrouverait il lui pardonnerait, qu'il saurait voir au fond de son cœur comme il le faisait si bien avant toute cette histoire. Elle le connaissait bien, elle pouvait même dire qu'elle le connaissait par cœur, mais en ce qui concerne les sentiments, elle n'avait jamais sut y faire, pas même avec lui, surtout pas avec lui.

Patrick Jane était un homme remarquable qui savait lire les gens, et surtout elle, Teresa Lisbon. Et c'était justement ça qui avait posé un problème, il avait sut voir au fond d'elle qu'elle l'aimait mais qu'elle ne savait pas quel choix faire. Et il avait fait ce choix pour elle, il était partit pour elle sans même lui en parler, sans même lui donner la possibilité de tout lui dire, de tout lui expliquer. Et maintenant elle traversait le pays dans l'espoir qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, qu'il n'ait pas trouvé une autre femme moins compliquée qu'elle à aimer.

La jeune femme posa sa tasse de café devant elle et soupira de frustration. Elle se trouvait dan l'Oregon et ne savait pas si elle pourrait continuer ainsi encore longtemps. Elle commençait à manquer d'argent, elle devait absolument trouver un travail pour s'en faire un peu et reprendre sa route, mais que pourrait-elle bien faire ? Elle n'était douée que pour une chose et elle savait que ce ne serait pas possible. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à faire autre chose et vite si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dehors, faute de pouvoir payer sa chambre de motel.

Une jeune serveuse s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire et lui remplit sa tasse de café fumant. Elle la remercia et repris la tasse dans ses mains, histoire de se réchauffer un peu. Mais la jeune serveuse ne repartit pas comme Lisbon le pensait, elle resta face à elle, une question muette sur les lèvres.

-" Vous ne chercheriez pas du travail par hasard ?" Questionna la jeune femme, Debbie, d'après son badge.

-" Peut-être bien, mais je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais bien trouver à faire par ici" lui répondit Lisbon dans un soupir.

-" Vous pourriez travailler ici, nous recherchons une serveuse" sourit Debbie.

-" Je ne sais même pas comment faire, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

-" Vous savez, tout s'apprend, alors si vous changez d'avis, je pourrais vous aider."

-" Merci."

Debbie retourna à son travail et Lisbon resta à sa place, réfléchissant à la proposition de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, elle avait besoin d'un travail et ici ils avaient besoin d'une serveuse. Elle pourrait apprendre, peut-être même qu'elle s'en sortirait assez bien pour se faire un peu d'argent et repartir à la recherche de Jane. C'était sa seule chance de toute façon, elle ne trouverait surement rien d'autre avant longtemps. Elle se leva donc et alla voir Debbie qui sauta presque de joie en entendant sa réponse.

Lisbon quitta le restaurant avec un regain d'espoir. Elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé Jane, mais elle avait un travail et cela l'aiderait à tenir encore quelques temps avant de reprendre ses recherches. Elle suivait les déplacements de la troupe avec laquelle Jane était partit, retrouvant sa vie d'avant. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait dans une nouvelle ville, ils étaient déjà partit et elle perdait un peu d'espoir à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui encore elle était arrivée trop tard, mais elle continuerait quand même, Jane en valait la peine.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à retourner au motel où elle avait sa chambre lorsqu'elle vit un homme de l'autre côté de la route, un homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Jane. Elle le fixa un moment, ayant l'habitude de le voir là où il n'était pas. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas son imagination, c'était bien lui, c'était Jane et elle ne voulait pas le perdre une fois de plus. Si heureuse de le retrouver, elle se précipita, ne prêtant pas attention à la circulation. De ce fait, elle ne vit pas la voiture arriver et elle se fit percuter de plein fouet, volant dans les airs et retombant un peu plus loin sur la route. Elle ne perdit pas connaissance, mais elle souffrait de partout. Elle entendit des cris autour d'elle, des gens appeler à l'aide. Mais au milieu de toutes ces voix, elle en reconnu une, celle qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis si longtemps. Jane.

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard bleu inquiet de Jane qui lui prit la main et la serra fort entre les siennes.

-" Mon Dieu Lisbon, tenez bon, une ambulance va arriver" lui dit-il.

-" Jane…" souffla Lisbon.

-" Je suis là, mais tenez bon, ne fermez pas les yeux."

Sa voix était suppliante, ses yeux aussi et Lisbon tenta de son mieux de résister à la douleur, mais elle avait si mal et était si fatiguée qu'elle sombra dans le néant.

**- oooo -**

Jane se réveilla d'un coup en entendant les bips des appareils liés à Lisbon s'affoler. Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme, la suppliant de tenir le coup, de ne pas se laisser aller. Il se sentit repoussé du lit par des infirmières mais ne dit rien. Il regarda les femmes faire leur travail et tenter d'aider Lisbon. Puis, le médecin arriva et s'activa sur la jeune femme. Il sentit les larmes lui brouiller la vue, ne pouvant pas les retenir, ne voulant pas les retenir. Il était là depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et il n'avait jamais quitté son chevet, sauf pour se faire du thé et se laver. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait pas de rester, il ne voulait pas être là pour la voir mourir, il ne le pouvait pas.

Le mentaliste quitta la chambre en courant, allant se réfugier sur le parking, près de sa voiture. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas l'habitude, il pria pour qu'elle survive, il pria pour qu'elle ne meure pas, qu'elle ne le quitte pas. Il ne survivrait pas si elle partait maintenant alors qu'il était revenu pour elle. Pire encore, il ne se pardonnerait pas sa mort car il en était en quelque sorte la cause. Il regretterait toujours d'être partit aussi vite sans penser aux conséquences. Il avait pourtant pensé que cela était la seule et la meilleure chose à faire, mais il avait une fois de plus fait une erreur. Il n'était pas capable de faire les bons choix, il n'en avait jamais été capable et aujourd'hui encore il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Le temps passa sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et il releva la tête pour voir le médecin.

-" Est-elle…"

-" Non, elle est en vie" le rassura l'homme. " Elle n'a rien de grave et je pense que vous devriez aller la voir."

-" Alors pourquoi…"

-" Allez la voir et vous comprendrez" lui sourit-il.

Jane n'attendit pas plus longtemps et couru dans l'hôpital avant de s'arrêter devant la chambre de Lisbon. Il hésita un moment puis entra, son cœur s'emballant devant ce qu'il vit.

-" Lisbon" souffla-t-il.

Il se précipita vers le lit pour voir Lisbon lui sourire faiblement, ses yeux clignant un peu à cause de la luminosité de la pièce. Jane s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'il connaissait si bien et pris la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

-" Ja… Jane," murmura Lisbon.

-" C'est bien moi Lisbon, je suis revenu, pour vous."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	11. Chapitre 9: Réapprendre à se connaitre

Ca y est, l'étape du médecin est enfin passé, mais il me reste encore l'hôpital la semaine prochaine et je croise les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas trop grave.

Je suis donc libre de vous poster la suite, ce qui annonce que la fin est proche, si je ne me trompe pas, il reste encore 1 chapitre et l'épilogue. Je vous posterais ensuite une autre fic, écrite depuis presque 1 ans et qu'il serait temps que je poste.

Merci **Solealuna**, **Miss Elisabeth Darcy31**, **helena jane**, **Cindy**, **Totorsg** et **gabi** pour les commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Réapprendre à se connaitre<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane fixait toujours Lisbon, encore surpris de la voir enfin éveillée. Il n'y croyait plus, il l'espérait mais il avait eut peur que cela n'arrive jamais. Il était resté avec elle depuis que le médecin lui avait dit qu'elle ne tarderait pas à sortir du coma, et c'était enfin le cas. Il savait qu'il devrait aller chercher le médecin de son amie, mais il n'arrivait pas à la quitter, il n'arrivait pas à la lâcher des yeux. Il avait eut si peur de ne jamais pouvoir les revoir qu'il restait ses yeux dans les siens. Mais il eut l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas alors il s'approchait d'elle, provocant un mouvement de recul de la part de la jeune femme.<p>

-" Lisbon, c'est moi, Jane" lui dit-il doucement.

-" Qui… qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-elle alors.

Jane resta sur le choc, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction, ni à cette question. Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui, elle l'avait oublié, elle ne savait plus qui il était. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'une infirmière entra dans la chambre pour repartir aussitôt à la recherche du médecin qui arriva moins de cinq minutes plus tard.

-" Agent Lisbon, vous êtes enfin réveillée" lui dit-il en se penchant vers elle pour l'examiner.

Mais Lisbon ne quittait toujours pas Jane des yeux, troublée par la tristesse dans son regard. Elle se souvenait de ce regard, de ce visage, de ces boucles blondes. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où elle le connaissait. Il avait eu l'air si ravi de la voir réveillée, et si blessé qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de lui. Elle voulait vraiment se rappeler, mais elle ne se souvenait même pas de son nom, alors comment pourrait-elle savoir qui il était ?

Le médecin, une fois son examen fini, commença à lui poser des questions, mais elle ne parvenait pas à lui répondre. A chaque question et chaque mauvaise réponse, elle pouvait voir le visage de Jane se décomposer un peu plus. Elle lui faisait beaucoup de peine et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela lui en faisait aussi. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le vit se lever et quitter la chambre sans un mot, ce qui la blessa encore plus, sans en connaître la raison. Le médecin lui posa encore quelques questions avant de partir lui aussi.

Le patricien rejoignit le mentaliste dans le couloir et posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner en séchant une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

-" Ne vous en faites pas, sa mémoire va lui revenir" tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

-" Mais pourquoi ne se souvient-elle pas de moi ? Ni d'elle ?"

-" Je pense que c'est une séquelle due à son traumatisme crânien."

-" Alors, ça va revenir ? Ce n'est pas définitif ?"

-" Malheureusement je ne peux pas le certifier, mais je pense qu'elle reviendra."

Les paroles de l'homme n'avaient rien fait pour le rassurer, mais il devrait faire avec. Lisbon ne se souvenait pas de lui ? Alors il l'aiderait à retrouver la mémoire, il ne la laisserait pas seule dans cette situation. Elle allait avoir besoin d'aide, elle allait avoir besoin de soutien et il serait là. Jane se décida donc à retourner dans la chambre, se posant une main dans le bas du dos alors qu'il se tournait un peu trop vite, sa douleur n'était pas encore passée, mais Lisbon était plus importante qu'une quelconque douleur.

Il frappa à la porte, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Cela l'inquiéta, alors il ouvrit la porte et passa la tête, ses yeux s'adaptant rapidement à la pénombre de la pièce. Il vit que Lisbon se trouvait dans son lit, tournant le dos à l'entrée, il remarqua aussi que ses épaules tremblaient et, en tendant l'oreille, il l'entendit sangloter. Elle pleurait, Teresa Lisbon pleurait et cela lui fit mal au cœur. Il se précipita aussitôt vers elle, oubliant par la même qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de lui.

-" Lisbon" souffla-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

-" Jane ?" entendit-il la voix surprise de la jeune femme lui répondre.

-" Vous… vous vous souvenez de moi ?"

-" Je… un peu, les souvenirs sont encore flous mais… je sais qui vous êtes" répondit-elle en se mettant sur le dos pour pouvoir le regarder.

-" Comment ?" Il avait encore du mal à y croire.

-" Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais… lorsque vous êtes parti, ça m'a fait mal au cœur et des images de mon passé sont revenues" expliqua-t-elle. " Pas beaucoup d'images, mais dans chacune d'elles vous étiez présent. J'ai su alors que vous étiez important pour moi, je sais que j'ai des sentiments… mais je suis encore un peu perdue et je…"

-" N'en dites pas plus, vous avez besoin de temps" dit-il à sa place. " Je vous donnerais le temps qu'il vous faudra et je vous aiderais à retrouver la mémoire, si vous le voulez bien entendu, je ne vous force à rien."

-" Je veux bien de votre aide, je crois qu'avec vous tout me reviendra" lui sourit-elle.

Jane se sentit heureux, Lisbon ne le rejetait pas et elle avait même besoin de lui, alors il ferait tout pour l'aider à retrouver la mémoire, à se rappeler de sa vie, et de lui. Il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et il ne partirait pas cette fois, il ne la laisserait pas.

Il prit place sur le fauteuil et ils commencèrent à discuter, Jane essayant de faire revenir des bribes de souvenirs dans sa tête et Lisbon tentant de toutes ses forces de se souvenir de tout ce dont il lui parlait. Et en fin de journée, Lisbon se sentant fatiguée, Jane décida de la laisser dormir. Il resta néanmoins avec elle, ne se sentant pas le courage de la laisser seule. Il fini par s'endormir lui aussi dans le fauteuil, une main tenant celle de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

**- oooo -**

Le médecin entra dans la chambre de Lisbon, celle-ci dormant profondément. Elle s'était réveillée deux semaines plus tôt, Jane était resté près d'elle tout ce temps, ne la laissant que pour aller dormir, mais il avait fini par retourner dans sa propre chambre, contre son gré. Le médecin l'avait autorisé à rester avec Lisbon aussi longtemps que possible, mais à présent qu'elle allait mieux et que ses souvenirs revenaient, il fallait que Jane se repose, il était encore un peu fatigué après son opération.

Quelques jours plus tôt il avait fait une infection et avait du repasser au bloc afin de soigner tout ça. Mais il allait bien à présent, il fallait juste qu'il reste dans on lit au lieu de se déplacer dans l'hôpital comme il le faisait. Mais Jane étant Jane, il n'écoutait personne, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lisbon. Il avait eut si peur de la perdre qu'il était prêt à tout pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, même s'il devait se fatiguer un peu plus pour ça. Heureusement pour lui, ou pour sa santé, une infirmière était chargée de veiller sur lui, de s'assurer qu'il n'en faisait pas trop. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé qu'il devait rester dans sa chambre et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, elle savait être très persuasive.

Lorsque le médecin s'approcha de sa patiente, elle se redressa dans son lit, appelant Jane. Le patricien sourit, les choses s'amélioraient et bientôt la jeune femme se souviendrait de tout. Ces deux derniers jours elle n'avait pas vu Jane et elle devenait impatiente. Elle ne cessait de le réclamer, de supplier d'aller le voir dans sa chambre, mais l'homme ne voulait pas qu'elle se fatigue trop alors il le lui refusait. Mais en la voyant aujourd'hui, en voyant son impatience, il n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire non.

-" Mais à une seule condition" la prévint-il, " je ne veux pas que vous vous fatiguiez plus, alors au moindre signe, je vous fais ramener ici."

-" Tout ce que vous voudrez docteur, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de le voir, j'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire."

-" Très bien. Je vous fait apporter un fauteuil."

-" Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?"

-" Rappelez-vous ma condition, pas de fatigue."

-" C'est d'accord."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lisbon entrait dans la chambre de son consultant et ce dernier se redressa sur son lit, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Le médecin les laissa seul après s'être assuré que la jeune femme l'écouterait bien.

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, savourant juste la présence de l'autre avant que Lisbon ne se rapproche du lit, faisant rouler son fauteuil afin d'être aussi près que possible de Jane. Elle le regarda un moment, se souvenant de son regard lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée des jours plus tôt, se souvenant de sa présence à ses côtés depuis tout ce temps, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, l'aidant à faire revenir sa mémoire sans jamais aller trop loin. Et aujourd'hui elle se rappelait enfin de tout, de sa vie, de sa famille, de son travail, de ses collègues et amis, mais surtout de lui, Jane. Elle voulait qu'il le sache.

-" Jane, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose."

-" Je vous écoute."

" Tout ces jours où vous êtes venu me voir, m'aidant en me parlant de ce qu'était ma vie avant mon accident et avant mon coma, vous avez tout fait pour que je me rappelle, mais il y a une chose dont vous ne m'avez jamais parlé."

Jane savait parfaitement de quoi elle voulait parler, il avait sciemment omit le fait que l'accident était de sa faute car il avait eut peur qu'elle ne veuille plus le voir, qu'elle le lui reproche et il ne se sentait pas prêt à s'éloigner d'elle de nouveau. Alors il n'avait rien dit sur leur discussion, sur son départ sans un mot, et sur son implication dans l'accident. Mais il semblerait qu'elle se souvienne à présent, il en était certain.

-" Je me rappelle de tout Jane, de toute ma vie et aussi de la raison de mon coma" lui dit-elle et elle le vit baisser la tête. " Je me rappelle que vous êtes partis après notre discussion, je me rappelle de votre lettre et je me rappelle avoir rompu avec Ryan. Nous avons décidé de rester amis, mais avant il voulait m'aider à vous retrouver. C'est-ce soir là que j'ai eu l'accident qui a provoqué mon coma."

-" Je suis désolé Lisbon je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, je voulais juste vous laisser vivre cette vie dont vous aviez tant besoin, cette vie parfaite que je ne suis pas en mesure de vous offrir."

-" Ne vous est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que j'avais envie de vous dans cette vie ? Que je ne recherchais pas la vie parfaite mais simplement un homme à aimer et qui m'aime ?"

-" Lisbon…"

-" C'est vous cet homme Jane, pourquoi vous ne voulez pas l'entendre ?"

-" Je ne peux pas être celui qui vous rendra heureuse, je ne peux pas vous offrir cette vie Lisbon. Je n'apporte que le malheur autour de moi, vous ne le voyez donc pas ?"

-" C'est quand vous êtes parti que j'ai eu le plus mal Jane. Tant que vous étiez près de moi, j'étais heureuse, pas complètement, mais je l'étais un peu."

-" Mais vous savez que nous ne pouvons pas Lisbon, c'est trop dangereux. IL pourrait s'en prendre à vous, je ne le supporterais pas Lisbon, je ne m'en remettrais pas si je devais vous perdre."

" Alors ne partez plus Jane" pleura-t-elle cette fois, " ne me quittez plus, j'ai besoin de vous, avec moi, pas loin de moi."

De voir Lisbon pleurer ainsi, de voir toutes ces larmes dans ses yeux, sur son visage, il ne le supportait pas. Il n'avait toujours voulu que son bonheur, il n'avait jamais voulu la faire souffrir et il se rendait compte aujourd'hui que c'était tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas la faire encore plus souffrir, il ne pouvait pas la faire pleurer encore. Alors il se leva de son lit, faisant difficilement glisser ses pieds sur le sol et se laissa tomber à genoux devant la jeune femme qui, contre l'avis de son médecin, se laissa elle aussi tomber au sol, rattrapant Jane de son mieux. Ce dernier la pris dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, pleurant contre elle pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, pour toute la peine qu'il lui avait infligé.

Ils pleurèrent ensemble, se soutenant l'un l'autre, ne se lâchant pas. Ils avaient été séparés pendant si longtemps, ils en avaient souffert tout les deux et à présent, ils ne voulaient plus l'être. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, plus qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé et ils s'en rendaient enfin compte. Jane n'avait jamais pensé tomber de nouveau amoureux d'une femme après la perte de sa famille, mais c'était un fait et il ne pouvait pas aller contre son cœur. Il aimait Lisbon depuis bien longtemps, et leur nuit ensemble n'avait pas été une erreur, c'était de ne pas s'être battu pour elle qui en était une, c'était d'être parti qui en était une. Il ne recommencerait pas, plus jamais.

Lisbon s'en voulait de tout ce qu'ils avaient dut supporter, tout était de sa faute. Après leur nuit elle avait eut peur, peur de ses sentiments pour Jane, peur qu'il ne la repousse en pensant ne pas être prêt pour refaire sa vie. Alors elle l'avait repoussé avant de souffrir trop, avant d'avoir le cœur brisé. Mais elle avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie et il avait fallut ce foutu accident pour qu'elle s'en rende compte. Maintenant elle ne voulait plus avoir peur, elle ne voulait plus souffrir et elle ne voulait plus être séparée de Jane.

-" Je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussé Patrick" lui souffla-t-elle en l'appelant pas son prénom pour lui faire bien comprendre que ce qu'elle disait était important. " J'avais peur d'avoir le cœur brisé, j'avais peur que tu ne me rejette en pensant à ta famille, j'avais peur que…"

-" Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas pensé à ma famille, mais je mentirais aussi je disais que je regrette. Je ne regrette rien de cette nuit, je ne regrette rien de ce que nous avons fait. Je… je t'aime Teresa et je ne veux que ton bonheur."

-" Tu… tu le pense vraiment ?"

-" Avec tout mon cœur."

Lisbon sentit de nouvelles larmes lui venir aux yeux, mais cette fois c'était des larmes de joie. Elle avait voulu entendre ces mots depuis si longtemps, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir les entendre un jour. Jane n'était pas du genre à dire ce genre de choses s'il ne le pensait pas vraiment, alors elle avait toutes les raisons d'y croire. Jane l'aimait vraiment et elle savait que maintenant sa vie serait de nouveau belle, heureuse, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle voyait son père et sa mère s'embrasser avec amour. Elle avait rêvé de vivre ça un jour lorsqu'elle était petite, mais en grandissant elle avait apprit que la vie n'était pas ainsi. Jane était entré dans sa vie, lui et ses mauvais plans, lui et son sourire, ses boucles blondes. Et même si elle n'avait pas voulu y croire avant, maintenant elle ne pouvait plus le nier, il était celui qui lui ferait vivre son rêve d'enfant.

Au bout de quelques minutes sur le sol, Jane commença à grimacer et cela fit sourire Lisbon qui l'aida à se lever, ou était-ce Jane qui l'aidait à se lever ? Ils étaient aussi mal en point l'un que l'autre, mais ils étaient heureux. Ils allaient s'en remettre, ensemble ils sauraient réapprendre à aimer et à vivre.

**- oooo -**

Une nouvelle semaine venait de passer et Lisbon pouvait enfin rentrer chez elle. Son état s'était beaucoup amélioré, surtout grâce à l'aide que Jane lui avait apporté. Ils étaient restés ensemble depuis leur confession, ayant même obtenu de partager la même chambre. Leurs collègues étaient venus les voir aussi souvent que possible, les enquêtes n'étant pas très nombreuses en ce moment. Etant amputée de deux membres, l'équipe se contentait de la paperasserie, ce qui n'était pas vraiment du goût de Rigsby, mais il faisait avec. Ryan aussi était venu, heureux que Lisbon aille mieux et heureux qu'elle et Jane se soient enfin retrouvés. Il était un peu triste de voir la jeune femme avec un autre, mais il était tout de même heureux de voir ce si grand sourire sur son visage. La seule chose qu'il avait toujours voulu pour elle était d'être heureuse et elle l'était avec Jane, alors il l'était lui aussi.

A présent, le couple pouvait enfin partir et Lisbon avait proposé à Jane de venir chez elle. Il n'avait pas dit oui tout de suite mais grâce à son grand sourire, il avait fini par accepter. Et maintenant, ils sortaient tout les deux, ensemble, ne se lâchant plus. Ils ne savaient pas ce que la vie leur apporterait, ils ne savaient pas s'ils n'allaient pas avoir des disputes, des coups de gueule, mais tout les couples avaient des problèmes, alors ils allaient prendre les choses comme elles viendraient.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	12. Epilogue

Salut à tous, et voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic, déjà, snif. Je suis contente que vous l'ayez aimé et je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires.

Je suis désolée si parfois je mets un peu de temps à poster les chapitres, j'ai quelques soucis en ce moment.

Je vous poste également le premier chapitre d'une autre fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira aussi.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait presque un mois que Jane et Lisbon vivaient ensemble dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. La cohabitation n'avait pas été facile, chacun ayant perdu l'habitude de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais ils avaient fini par trouver des compromis et à présent tout se passait pour le mieux. Jane était aux petits soins pour la jeune femme, s'assurant qu'elle se reposait bien, qu'elle mangeait convenablement, qu'elle ne souffrait pas de ses différentes blessures. Il voulait qu'elle se sente bien avec lui, il ne voulait pas la perdre de nouveau à cause de sa peur de l'engagement.<p>

Ce matin, Jane s'était levé plus tôt afin de préparer un petit déjeuner complet pour la femme de sa vie, mais aussi parce qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander, quelque chose d'important et il avait un peu peur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait lui répondre, il ne savait pas si elle était prête, mais il ne voulait plus attendre et prendre le risque de la voir s'éloigner de lui. Il installa le tout sur un plateau et monta dans la chambre de Lisbon qui dormait toujours. Ils vivaient ensemble oui, mais ils dormaient dans des chambres différentes, Jane n'ayant pas voulu aller trop vite dans sa relation avec la jeune femme.

Il poussa la porte de son pied et trouva Teresa assise dans le lit, les yeux dans le vague, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement le mentaliste qui posa le plateau sur le bureau avant de se précipiter vers le lit.

-" Teresa, ça va ?" demanda-t-il, la sortant de sa transe.

-" Patrick ? Oui ça va, pourquoi ?"

-" Je ne sais pas, j'ai cru que…"

-" Tu as cru quoi ?" lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. " Tout va bien Patrick, je réfléchissais juste."

-" A quoi ?"

-" A nous, toi et moi, notre vie."

-" Et… tu en penses quoi ?"

-" Je pense que ça ne va pas" lui répondit-elle.

Jane recula légèrement, comme frappé en plein cœur. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus venait d'arriver, leur vie ne lui convenait pas et il allait la perdre. Une larme se forma au coin de son œil et il la retint de son mieux mais elle fini par couler sur sa joue. Il avait tant espéré que les choses iraient bien entre eux, qu'ils avaient enfin trouve un équilibre que la phrase de la jeune femme lui fit très mal.

Lisbon, voyant le regard de son compagnon changer se douta qu'il avait mal compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas leur vie, elle était bien avec lui, mais il lui manquait quelque chose, une chose importante pour que tout soit parfait et c'était à ça qu'elle avait réfléchit. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, chassant la larme de son pouce et le força à la regarder.

-" Tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire. Je ne regrette rien de notre vie mais, il me manque quelque chose."

-" Quoi ?"

-" Toi."

-" Moi? Mais je suis là."

-" Oui tu es là, mais je voudrais changer quelque chose et… j'ai peur de ce que tu vas dire."

-" Que veux-tu changer ?"

Lisbon prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle n'aimait pas tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, qu'il pense qu'elle voulait qu'il change. Elle l'aimait comme il était, mais il était un peu trop protecteur envers elle et il fallait que ça change.

-" Patrick, je suis heureuse que tu vives avec moi, je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé. Mais il y a une chose qui ne va pas dans notre façon de vivre, enfin pas qu'une mais on va y aller doucement."

-" Dis-moi tout."

-" Voudrais-tu… venir t'installer dans ma chambre ?"

Et elle baissa tout de suite les yeux, ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir à sa question. Elle savait qu'il avait voulu lui laisser du temps, mais elle en avait déjà bien assez eu et elle le voulait auprès d'elle nuit et jour, elle voulait pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras pour s'endormir, et non pas lui dire bonne nuit avant de rejoindre son lit seule. C'était ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde, ainsi que des réponses.

-" C'est à ça que tu réfléchissais ?"

-" Oui, mais tu n'es pas obligé si…"

-" Bien entendu que je veux m'installer dans ta chambre. Je voulais juste te laisser du temps."

-" Tu es trop protecteur avec moi Patrick, je ne suis pas en sucre et je voudrais t'avoir tout le temps avec moi. Tu me manques."

Jane s'installa dans le lit avec la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur son front avant de poser sa tête contre le rebord du lit. Il avait eu peur, mais finalement ce n'était pas si terrible. A vouloir trop la protéger, il lui avait fait peur, il ne le voulait pas, il ne le voulait plus. Il attendait ce jour depuis si longtemps.

-" Et j'ai une question à te poser" dit encore Lisbon.

-" Laquelle ?"

-" Ta cicatrice, ton opération, c'était pour quoi ?"

-" A ça. Je me suis fait retirer un rein."

-" Tu as fais quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?"

-" Je n'ai rien demandé, c'est ce médecin, il faisait du trafic d'organes et il m'a pris un rein pour sauver un autre patient."

-" Et… Tu sais qui cela a sauvé ?"

-" Oui. J'ai demandé à Grace de faire des recherches et je sais qui a pu être sauvé grâce à mon rein."

-" Qui ?"

-" Toi."

Lisbon resta sous le choc de sa réponse, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Elle avait su qu'elle avait subit une greffe du rein, mais personne ne voulait lui dire le nom du donneur. Elle le savait enfin, elle savait qui lui avait sauvé la vie et, au lieu d'en être heureuse, elle s'en voulait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais de savoir que quelqu'un avait osé se servir de Jane pour la sauver, elle s'en voulait terriblement.

-" Je suis désolée" souffla-t-elle.

-" Pourquoi ? Je ne le suis pas. J'en ai voulu au médecin de m'avoir fait ça mais, cela a sauvé la vie de quelqu'un, ta vie et j'en suis heureux. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre de nouveau."

Le couple se regarda dans les yeux un moment, chacun se perdant dans le regard de l'autre. Finalement, ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, se sauvant mutuellement. Lisbon avait toujours fait en sorte que Jane ne souffre pas, qu'il ait une vie heureuse. Jane lui avait sauvé la vie, sans le vouloir, mais il l'avait fait. A présent, il faisait entièrement partie d'elle, chaque jour elle remercierait le ciel de la chance qu'elle avait eu de rencontrer un homme comme lui.

Jane se pencha vers Lisbon pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Les choses étaient dites, plus rien ne les séparerait jamais. La vie avait été difficile pour eux, mais ils avaient fini par se retrouver et ils n'allaient plus jamais se quitter.

Les mains de Jane glissèrent le long du corps de la jeune femme, la caressant tendrement, la faisant gémir contre ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient tout dit, il voulait passer à l'étape supérieure, il voulait pouvoir de nouveau toucher ce corps si parfait qu'il avait eu l'occasion de découvrir lors d'une nuit qui avait changé sa vie.

Après des mois de souffrances, de rejets et de regrets, Patrick Jane et Teresa Lisbon avaient enfin trouvé la personne qui leur fallait. Ils se comprenaient, ils s'aimaient, ils étaient complémentaires. L'un sans l'autre, ils n'étaient rien. Il leur avait fallut du temps pour s'en rendre compte, mais à présent qu'ils le savaient, ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre heureux comme ils l'avaient toujours voulu. Cela ne voulait pas dire que la vie serait plus facile, il y aurait toujours des disputes, des moments où ils auraient besoin d'un peu de solitude, mais une nouvelle chance s'offrait à eux et ils venaient de la saisir.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
